Amor de Alquiler
by Tony Duran
Summary: El amor puede encontrarse... hasta en los "Avisos de Ocasión" Hermione Granger es ahora una publicista reconocida en la gran Manzana, tras el suceso de que sus amigos Harry y Ginny se casan debe encontrar a un hombre en menos de tres dias para aparentar que ya olvidó a Draco Malfoy. Decide contratar a un hombre para fingir ser su novio durante ese tiempo... Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

La ciudad ruidosa de Nueva York como siempre se encontraba repleta de ruido, luces, sonidos de automóviles que transitaban por las calles tratando de encontrar libre paso ante el trafico implacable de aquella gran manzana. Todos los días la vida era agetreada, pues el ritmo de los ciudadanos radicaba en las oficinas, negocios o establecimientos en los cuales laboraban dia con día para poder difícilmente pagar el alquiler de sus apartamentos que lejos de ser lugares dignos como vivienda, eran lo más parecido a un iglú en épocas de invierno.

Primero de diciembre de dos mil trece, fecha en la cual los adornos navideños engalanaban los rascacielos, los santa Claus falsos podían morirse de calor en esos trajes tan incomodos fingiendo una gran sonrisa cuando en el fondo se encontraban preocupados por otro requerimiento más de las facturas que difícilmente podían pagar; y ese, era el único recurso para poder tener un ingreso extra para sus familias.

Entre toda esa gente, se encontraba una castaña de ojos color miel, rostro de niña y figura escultural que transitaba por la acera tratando de buscar las llaves y abrir el edificio donde vivía. Miraba constantemente el reloj y agradecía el estar en su casa despues de una jornada estresante de trabajo.

A unas cuantas casas se encontraba una señora de edad avanzada vestida de harapos y con los ojos cubiertos de una capa blanca donde la conjuntivitis aguda había ocasionado estragos dejándola casi ciega. Se encontraba con la mano mugrienta extendida y cubierta con un guante roído por el tiempo y las ratas. La castaña decidió tomarse un minuto para contemplarla, sabía, que aquello que estaba a punto de hacer estaba contra todo lo que habia estudiado.

-Una moneda para esta pobre anciana- Decía la mujer al sentir la presencia de la chica, pero ésta tan solo se acuclillaba para observarla mejor y sacar de su bolso un madero para empuñarlo y apuntar a su frente sin tocarla.

-Le dare un obsequio mejor señora- Suspiró un momento y decidió hacerlo- Oculus Luminate- Una invisible energía emanaba del madero para penetrar en la frente de la señora y en ese momento aquella mujer se quedó sorprendida, pues ahora podía ver claramente a la chica, sus ojos, sus rasgos e incluso su mano extendida con una moneda de cinco centavos.

-Milagro, Milagro, tu eres un angel, tu eres el angel de navidad, aleluya- La mujer comenzaba a hacer escándalo acaparando algunas miradas de los que ahí pasaban mientras que la chica trataba de calmarla.

-Obliviate- Conjuro la chica para que pudiera quitarse de la memoria aquel instante y que por fin dejada de pegar alaridos en todo el vecindario. Tan solo la mujer abrió los ojos frunciéndolos un poco y mirando a su alrededor desconociendo el panorama donde se encontraba.

-No se preocupe señora, solo se tropezó pero no paso a mayores, creo que esta noche usted debe ir con su familia.-

-No señorita yo no tengo familia- Espetaba ella con suma duda, pues el efecto del conjuro habia surtido un gran efecto borrando gran parte de sus recuerdos.

-Descuide, de hecho usted los encontrara muy pronto- Ella le indicaba con una sonrisa pues sabia perfectamente que no duraría mucho tiempo.

La señora le agradeció sintiéndose plena, feliz, a tal grado que casi corría de emoción para encontrarse con los suyos, mientras tanto la castaña la miraba como si le provocara nostalgia ese hecho por lo que un largo suspiro era la muestra fehaciente de ello.

Decidio encaminarse a su apartamento para terminar aquel dia, ese mismo que habia resultado algo estresante con la carga de trabajo que habia tenido en la oficina. Era una gran mercadologa y por lo tanto el hecho de estar sentada frente a una computadora mas de nueve horas continuas provocaba en ella unas ganas terribles de tomar un largo baño y olvidarse de sus problemas aunque fera por algunos instantes.

Subió las escaleras aún pensando en lo que habia hecho con la señora, sabía que no era correcto y que en cualquier momento le llegaría un vociferador del ministerio para recriminarle el acto haciendo que pagara una multa por tener una "buena acción altruista". Introdujo la llave en la chapa y por fin llegaba a su apartamento que a pesar de no ser tan espacioso como su antigua casa lo consideraba algo propio, un sitio donde podía ser ella misma sin la necesidad de tener que dar explicaciones o cuentas de sus entradas o salidas.

Se quitó el abrigo colocándolo debidamente en el perchero asi como también su boina sacudiéndose su cabellera castaña que le llegaba casi a la cintura. Se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua y encender el televisor para ver las noticias del dia; se puso unas cómodas pantunflas color azul cielo y se sentaba en el sofá exhalando descansadamente cerrando por un intervalo de un segundo sus ojos sintiéndose por fin en casa.

"Noticias impactantes nos han revelado que un animal salvaje esta suelto por las calles de Nueva York, esta mañana se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Kelly Patterson de 22 años de edad que transitaba por Central Park, las autoridades están trabajando acordonando la zona para poder cercar a la bestia y mientras tanto se les pide a los ciudadanos extremar precauciones acudiendo a horas publicas al lugar…"

Hermione miraba atónita la noticia ya que la semana pasada a ese dia habia estado con algunos compañeros de trabajo por ese sitio; arqueó la ceja un poco para apreciar el cuerpo de la chica rubia que yacía en una camilla con la garganta desgarrada, pues aquel animal la habia atacado despiadadmente. Se levantaba de su lugar para poder colocar el vaso de agua en la mesa de centro y mirar la televisión con detenmiento.

-Esto no fue obra de un animal, hay algo mas detrás, estoy segura de eso- Se acercaba cada vez mas al televisor cuando en ese instante sonaba el teléfono como cada noche. Era la llamada de siempre, jamás faltaba una a esa hora.

-Bueno mamá como estas?- Preguntaba la castaña quitándose la blusa para disponerse a tomar un baño.

-Preocupada como siempre por ti, no comprendo por que no me llamaste por la mañana, incluso tu padre se pregunta como estas-

-Bien mamá, nada nuevo por aquí, Norteamérica es ruidosa pero en pocas palabras tengo lo que necesito y creo que ya hemos hablado bastante del tema, pero dime, como va el consultorio?

-De maravilla cariño, hoy simplemente tuvimos veinte pacientes, pero adivina quien se casa?.- La madre de la castaña se mostraba bastante ansiosa por contarle aquella noticia, pues omitía la constante cátedra de cada noche del "porque su hija debía regresar a Londres" por esa misma que seguramente la atraería como una abeja a la miel.

-No lo se mamá, soy bruja no adivina, no creo en esas cosas- Rodaba los ojos quitándose las zapatillas y masajeando sus pies un poco antes de retirarse la falda.

-Tu amigo Harry con esa tal Ginny, tu me contaste que eran novios desde Hogwarts no es asi?, de hecho Molly me llamo esta mañana y al parecer se le declaró en un restaurante de Londres.- Hermione abría los ojos atónita, pues habia sido testigo de esa relación durante mucho tiempo pero no existía algo hasta el momento concreto sobre el destino de aquella pareja. Se acercó el teléfono un poco más al oído para escuchar mejor los detalles que seguramente su madre le diría con el paso de la conversación.

-Por cierto hija… Draco volvió a llamar, lo ha hecho desde que te fuiste..

Hermione sintió helar su sangre, sus venas se petrificaban al escuchar ese nombre, de nuevo se reveló ante ella la verdadera razón por la que decidió mudarse a norteamerica. Respló un poco y se colocaba el auricular adecuadamente para responder.

-No me interesa mamá, si vuelve a llamar dile por favor que deje de buscarme, simplemente no me encontrará.

-Pero ya le dije que te fuiste a Norteamerica, puede usar magia para eso no?.

-No es tan fácil mamá, no para él—Ella apretaba su puño con fuerza dejando escapar una lagrima de su mejilla que despues se limpiaba con delicadeza. A pesar del tiempo de no estar en Londres parecía como si todos los sucesos relacionados con ese chico volvieran a surgir de las cenizas para envolverla como una especie de mounstro para torturarla. Simplemente no le daría ese gusto.

-Tengo que colgar mamá, mañana me levanto temprano y no quisiera llegar tarde, tenemos presentación de la nueva campaña y los inversionistas estarán ahí para verme presentarla- La chica se volvía a sentar mientras que su madre por el otro lado estaba suspirando, comprendía que cada vez que le hablaba del chico, aquel tema se convertía en un doloroso pasaje para su propia hija.

-Bueno nena, yo creo que la invitación de la boda te llegará en una semana, no les sugerí que te las enviaran por lechuza.

-Lo se, sería extraño ver una en Nueva York sin temor a que se estrelle contra uno de los cristales- Hermione intentaba reir para darle a entender a su progenitora que todo estaba perfecto aún tocando el tema de Draco.

Colgó el teléfono para disponerse a quitarse lentamente la ropa entrando en la bañera, necesitaba una ducha ya que la mañana siguiente sería ardua y prometedora. Hermione era una publicista talentosa que una agencia no dudó en contratar hacía tres años atrás; justamente su llegada a la gran manzana donde sus sueños recomenzaron a raíz de una dolorosa ruptura, pues en Londres no solo había dejado a sus amigos de antaño sino también esa relación que al principio la hacía vibrar, sentirse con sangre en las venas entre lo prohibido y lo hermoso.

Llenó adecuadamente la tina de baño esparciendo shampoo para producir algo de espuma y se introdujo lentamente sintiendo que el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, sus piernas bien torneadas delineando unas curvas que el desarrollo se había encargado de cincelar convirtiendo a esa chica que en un principio se consideraba como mojigata en una belleza única.

Sus cabellos rizados definidamente caían sobre su menudita espalda triangular desembocando en un prominente derrier haciendo una denotación en el inicio de sus glúteos. Se quitaba las pantaletas para deslizarse lentamente a lo largo de la tina aún con los ojos cerrados moviendo su cuello para poder relajarse aún mas y todavía; por extraño que parezca, tenía la costumbre de tener una lectura ligera durante ese lapso privado.

Ginny ahora se casaría con Harry. Aún recordaba lo mucho que había tardado su amigo en proponerse ante la pelirroja dejando de lado su miedo al compromiso del que todos los hombres son victimas cuando pasan por aquel proceso de cambio. Sonrió para si misma echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando en ese instante pensó en un rubio casi platinado que conocía desde siempre.

-Draco..- Se limitó a decir desviando la mirada y sin querer apretaba la esponja cubierta de espuma sin darse cuenta de ello.

Una lagrima salió de su mejilla de nueva cuenta al punto de confundirse con la humedad y el vapor que emanaba de la tina, por lo que no tuvo necesidad de limpiarse. Su mente solitaria era la mas peligrosa de todas al recordar lo tortuoso que resultó esa relación que consideraba en su momento prohibida, letal e incluso desbordada de pasión más de la cuenta.

-No.. no esta vez, ¡Basta Hermione Granger!, debes aprender de esa maldita lección- Decidió no escudriñar en su propia mente y al cabo de un rato de estarse lamentando por aquella pérdida, decidió levantarse de la tina enredándose una toalla al busto para observarse al espejo. Miraba su rostro y sin querer, de verdad sin desearlo, sintió la mirada de Malfoy recorriendo su cuerpo con ellos, cosa que ahora aberraba de si misma.

-No debo ir a esa Boda, se que estará ahí y no quiero verle la cara- La chica hablaba con el espejo como si éste fuese una replica exacta que le contestaría cualquier tontería, pero en esos momentos no deseaba siquiera analizar esa situación. Suspiró un poco escuchando la ollita de té para caminar a la cocina y tomar una taza de porcelana que su madre le habia regalado como parte de su nueva vajilla.

Se sentó aún con la toalla enredada y miraba hacia la nada bebiendo el primer sorbo como aliciente para sus males, sus pesares, su dolor que había enterrado junto con los recuerdos de la guerra que vivió en carne propia en aquel tiempo. Dio un largo suspiro y cruzando la pierna tomaba la cucharita para hacer círculos dentro de la bebida para que ésta soltara la infusión uniformemente.

-Como si fuera tan fácil llegar sola- Volvía a suspirar- Si tan solo pudiera ir con alguien, con quien sea… no importa, solo quiero cumplir con ese compromiso y regresar- Ella mencionaba para si misma cuando en ese instante una idea le llegaba a la cabeza, se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse con la taza hasta su recamara donde su laptop yacía en el escritorio rústico que había comprado no más de seis días.

Se encaminó para ponerse las pantunflas acolchadas y un pans en color rosa tenue junto con una camiseta de tirantes, se colocaba el cabello húmedo de lado para entrar en el ordenador tan conocido por los muggles especificando una búsqueda.

-Escort… agencias.. - Comenzaba a teclear en el buscador para después caer a la cuenta de que todo aquello era una locura.

-Que estoy pensando, ¡Pagar por compañía!, solo una desesperada haría algo así- Suspiró un poco mirándose al espejo que quedaba a un par de metros para rodar sus ojos.

-Esta bien, está bien, estoy desesperada- Vólvía al ordenador especificando el criterio de búsqueda, ya sea por nombre de agencia, por fecha de inicio de la misma o incluso por nacionalidades.

La lista era inmensa, pues no cabía duda que la sociedad tenía un lado para todos los gustos y perversiones, mientras tanto la castaña seguía desplazándose para poder apreciar a todos los tipos de hombre para todas las preferencias jamás imaginadas. Incluso había apartados indicando específicamente "Varon a Varón". Eso último lo considero relativamente normal ya que no tenía ningún prejuicio contra la comunidad homosexual.

-Demasiado corpulento.- Cambiaba de foto.

-Muy alto- Cambiaba.

-Definitivamente no creerían que tengo algo con este ruso..

-Demasiado perfecto…

-Ese tiene cara de maniático…

-Ese se parece mucho a Victor.. ¡Ninguno Caray!

La castaña se pasaba los dedos por su cabello húmedo volteando a ambos lados de su recamara concluyendo que encontrar a un acompañante por catálogo era complicado. Los hombres expuestos estaban de ensueño, inalcanzables en una forma lógica de apreciarlo y en Londres no tardarían ni un segundo en darse cuenta del engaño. En ese instante decidía volver a la batalla deseando conjurar con magia a un chico que entrara en las características de credibilidad pero era naturalmente imposible, pues incluso la magia tenía sus restricciones respectivas.

Colocaba su mentón apoyado en su mano derecha mientras la libre garabateaba digitalmente letra por letra lo que en realidad deseaba encontrar. Quizá el producto de su subconsciente estaba deseando salir para decir lo que en realidad añoraba más que otra cosa.

-Un amor a la medida…- Sonreía para si misma pulsando la tecla "intro" observando con ojos fruncidos algo que acaparó su total atención. Un blog elaborado seguramente por un principiante mostraba fotos, contenido e incluso historia de un hombre que ofrecía todo aquello que miraba en las otras agencias, pero esta vez, solo lo hacía de si mismo.

"Toda mujer desea.. Una boca a la medida de sus labios, un abrazo a la medida de sus brazos y un amor… a la medida de sus fantasías. Ofrezco seriedad, discreción y miradas de envidia de tus amigas con las que deseas quedar triunfadora

Tu oportunidad de ser la reina con tan solo una llamada.

Bloodylover."

-Bloodylover…- Miro detenidamente al hombre que se exhibía en la pagina, pues no era cualquiera de los que estaban anteriormente de agencia. Era uno que se miraba relativamente normal e incluso, por difícil que pareciera… bastante irresistible. Por su complexión se notaba que era alto, su piel caucásica se dejaba apreciar debajo de esa camisa oscura dándole el toque misterioso que le atraía, su cabello negro azabache como la noche misma hacía el perfecto contraste pero lo que más llamó su atención eran esos ojos azules; parecían dos cristales aguamarina que daban el matiz siniestro, intrigante y por que no decirlo… erotico.

-Debo estar completamente loca para hacer esto… pero tengo que intentar, quedan pocos días para la bendita boda y no pudo llegar "sola y desarmada"- La castaña tomaba el teléfono para comenzar a marcar el numero que se colocaba en la parte inferior de la pagina de internet.

Tardaron unos minutos en contestar cuando al fin una voz aguardentosa, sexy , segura de si misma empezaba a hablar.

-Diga?-

-Es usted… BloodyLover?- La castaña hablaba entrecortadamente, como si ese timbre de su interlocutor sin quererlo le robara el aliento con una simple y tonta palabra. Cosa rara en ella misma.

-Por ti puedo ser quien tu desees preciosa.

Hermione debía admitir que el tipo se vendía muy bien incluso telefónicamente, pero no había tiempo para tener una conversación subida de tono, asi que decidió ir al grano sentándose en la orilla de la cama ladeando su cabello castaño mirándose al espejo y encontrándose ridícula por tomar una medida como esa para no llegar sola a la celebración de sus amigos.

-Me interesa, lo que …

-No necesitas decirlo preciosa, tengo espacio libre mañana, asi que tu dirás donde nos vemos.

Ya no habia marcha atrás, ahora la chica debía seguir con ese plan, esa comedia que estaba a punto de elaborar para así engañar tanto a sus padres como a sus amigos de que habia encontrado a alguien en Nueva York haciendo que pensaran su rompimiento definitivo con el rubio de ojos grises. No era que no se valiera sola para aclarar que prefería estar sin nadie, pero detestaba la sola idea de ver a su exnovio despues de lo ocurrido, eso mismo que ella decidió sepultar como si fueran solo vestigios de lo que alguna vez existió y de lo que ahora se arrepentía.

Haberse enamorado del enemigo.


	2. Bloodylover

No podía creer que algo tan fuera de lugar y descabellado estuviese maquinándose en su cabeza, por un momento pensaba en echarse para atrás y cancelar su asistencia a la boda de sus dos mejores amigos, pero caía a la cuenta que ese evento era tan esperado que su ausencia era equivalente a una enemistad que tardaría años en resarcirse. Suspiró un poco agobiada para disponerse a continuar con sus labores del dia, pues ese mismo no solo tenía que realizar una exposición sobre la nueva estrategia de mercado que utilizarían en un producto de conveniencia sino que estaba citada con ese tal "Bloodylover".

Se condujo hasta su automóvil compacto que su padre le habia regalado como finalización con honores del colegio Hogwarts, a final de cuentas, siempre había sido una niña prodigio y para él merecía siempre lo mejor. Aquel coche era de color violeta, le gustaba ese color en especial desde que tenía uso de razón y adornaba lo más que podía con el mismo ya sea sus cuadernos u otras cosas para darle su toque personal.

El trafico era pesado, afortunadamente se tomaba el tiempo que equivalía a dos tazas de café cargado para no conducir somnolienta hasta la oficina. Escuchaba los claxon de los automóviles que pretendían abrirse paso con tan solo un toque agresivo al centro del volante, mientras tanto Hermione aprovechaba esos momentos para darse una retocada con maquillaje; al menos, lo mas necesario como lápiz labial de color rosa y un poco de rubor tenue en las mejillas para evitar que se le notasen las ojeras por no dormir adecuadamente la noche anterior.

En ese instante observaba claramente que varias personas se quedaban atónitas deteniendo el escándalo sonoro de la avenida central para mirar al cielo y poner especial atención en una lechuza que llegaba aleteando por todos los coches que alineados se encontraban esperando un poco de fluidez.

-Un búho—

Decía una señora de alrededor de cincuenta años que llevaba a sus hijas a la preparatoria.

-Ay dios no!—

La castaña dejaba su maquillaje para salir de su coche y al momento de que cerraba la puerta, el ave se estampaba contra el cristal con una carta en el pico.

La chica solo miraba a todos lados algo espantada por la mirada de los ahí presentes que no le quedó más remedio que alzar los hombros en señal de desconocimiento. Tomaba discretamente la carta para darse cuenta que la luz verde estaba en el semáforo dándoles paso a todos los coches. Tomaba al ave entre sus brazos mientras que los demás la observaban comportarse como toda una heroína. En norteamerica les encantaban las labores altruistas.

-A quien diantres se le ocurre enviar a una lechuza a la quinta avenida, ¡Claro es tan normal como el internet!— Rabietaba un poco ahora con el ave en el asiento del copiloto mientras que la castaña lo miraba con seriedad.

-Mi coche no es retrete, de una vez te lo digo—

Le advirtió para seguir conduciendo y poder llegar temprano a su trabajo no sin antes observar de reojo la perfecta caligrafía utilizada en invitaciones de boda.

_"Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley"_

Claramente el tiítulo definía el acontecimiento importante que se daría lugar en unos días y tendría lugar en una de las mansiónes que ahora el ministerio se dedicaba a rentar para eventos especiales.

Había llegado a su trabajo y ordenado todo para poder dar la mejor impresión a sus nuevos prospectos de clientes y lograr así la cuenta deseada. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir ajustado y una blusa de color azul cielo que resaltaba el tono de su piel con su respectivo maletín ejecutivo donde contenía la presentación.

Ese día no estuvo lleno de tensión puesto que tenía todo preparado y no era una chica que precisamente se atemorizara por hablar en público. Asi que llegó a la oficina saludando a todos para después sentarse en su respectiva oficina y servirse un poco mas de café antes de entrar a escena; los ejecutivos llegaban al mismo tiempo sin dirigirse con cordialidad a ninguno de los empleados y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas donde con su expresión de exigencia denotaba una probabilidad algo baja de lograr firmar con esa agencia de publicidad.

-Hermione ya es hora, no olvides los presupuestos—

Un hombre de mediana edad llegaba con la expresión nerviosa y bastante preocupado de la llegada de los inversionistas pero la castaña tan solo arqueaba una ceja.

-No te preocupes Jhon, son clientes potenciales y si conocen bien el prestigio de la agencia comprenderán que simplemente somos su mejor opción— Se levantaba tomando su computadora portátil y sus archivos para dirigirse tranquilamente a la sala de juntas sonriéndole a su jefe indicando que todo estaría a pedir de boca.

Los hombres carraspeaban y pasaban su mano en el mentón como señal de una ligera desesperación al sentir que aquellas personas les hacían perder el tiempo considerablemente como buenos y exigentes inversionistas; esto hizo que Jhon Creed, el jefe de la castaña estuviese mas nervioso de lo normal paseando de un lado a otro alrededor de la sala esperando a que la castaña hiciera acto de presencia para comenzar con la presentación.

-Buenos días señores—

La chica llegaba saludando cordialmente a los ahí presentes mientras un hombre que gustaba de ese tipo de jovencitas se sorprendió sobremanera de la persona quien les daría la competencia.

-Mucho gusto señorita, creo que Jhon omitió el hecho de que una persona como usted nos presentara el proyecto, asi que ¡Sorprendanos!—

El hombre canoso observaba a la chica desnudándola con la mirada, esto hizo que la castaña se reservara un poco y retroceder. Por otro lado sabía que si no obtenía esa jugosa cuenta difícilmente podría tener una buena comisión, pues de eso dependía su manutención.

-Pues crea que lo sorprenderemos, simplemente garantizamos las mejores ventas superando a sus competidores y no solo eso, convertiremos su marca en líder—

Sonreía la chica para disponerse a crear su presentación.

Hermione se desenvolvía como una estrella de la publicidad durante la conferencia, pues les exponía punto por punto los pros y contras de tener ese nuevo producto en el mercado. Los hombres ahí presentes tan solo la miraban fascinados, pues la facilidad de palabra, el tono de voz, la mirada, la actitud de la chica denotaba una total confianza en si misma que comparándola con la de hace varios años distaba mucho de ser quien era.

La castaña oriunda de Londres y perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era una persona que difícilmente exponía sus ideas con el temor de que alguien mas las refutara, gustaba mucho de la lectura y sobre todo de la literatura de los mas grandes magos y brujas; experta en los encantamientos, pociones e incluso en lo relacionado con la historia. Sin embargo, la vida muggle era totalmente diferente.

Al principio le costó trabajo adaptarse totalmente a la vida sin magia, a pesar de ser hija de muggles no lograba ser parte de un mundo donde se le consideraba una rareza por el simple hecho de tener magia o ser diferente a los demás, y con el paso del tiempo su mundo constaba de varitas, calderos, lechuzas, clases con brujos expertos en una escuela que albergaba mas que artilugios y secretos. Ahora, tenía que vivir plenamente por sus propios medios.

-Muy bien, ahora donde firmamos—

Antes de cualquier finalización del tema, el inversionista se inclinaba un poco sonriendo a la chica demostrando que la cuenta era suya. Aquella acción le incomodaba pero debía reconocer que necesitaban adquirir prestigio pues de eso dependían varios sueldos.

-No se arrepentirán señores, se los aseguro, muy bien, ahora comenzaré a trabajar en el arranque del proyecto y les enviare por correo electrónico nuestros avances—

La chica se despedia esperando que si jefe la relevara, pues tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer ahora con la nueva cuenta que se les venía encima.

Hermione se dirigía de nuevo a su oficina sentándose en el sillón para observar un rato la gran manzana, observaba los coches como pequeños juguetes que se abrían paso ante el trafico que a pesar de ser casi las once de la mañana continuaba sin flujo exitoso. Suspiraba un rato preguntándose como sería vivir de nuevo en su natal Londres, aunque era parecido no se comparaba con el ritmo tan sofocante de ese lugar donde la estatua de la libertad se podía quejar del smog de toda la ciudad.

-Harry y Ginny por fin se casan, y yo…-

Suspiraba otro poco pasando la taza de café por sus labios, sus ojos caramelo observaban hacia a la nada extrañando sobremanera la magia, aquella con la que había crecido tanto tiempo y que ahora le hacía falta para facilitarle muchas cosas.

-Bueno, tengo lo que quiero, un buen trabajo e independencia—

Decía en forma irónica para despues sentarse en el ordenador y comenzar a teclear de nuevo aquella palabra que escribió una vez en su recamara.

"Un amor a la medida"…

Desviaba la mirada cuando en ese instante una llamada entraba por su celular, y al observarlo notó que el numero de que se marcaba era totalmente desonocido para ella. Decidió contestarlo dejando su taza de café de lado y suspendiendo por un momento el ordenador.

-Si diga?

-Hola preciosa, solo llamo para recordarte nuestra entrevista hoy.

Hermione en ese momento se quedaba un poco sorprendida, pues aquella voz sensual, aguardentosa y autosuficiente le estaba haciendo una llamada inesperada para poder concretar la cita que tenían aquella media tarde y disponer de los términos o el acuerdo del cual se valdrían para llegar a Londres y decidir la mejor jugada. Suspiró un poco y recobraba el aliento para poder contestar.

-Hola… ¿Cómo supiste mi numero?

-Tu me lo diste anoche no lo recuerdas?, estabas creo distraída pero disculpa si… me tome el atrevimiento, es solo que no me gusta que mis clientas me queden mal y decidi confirmar.

-Oh, si ahora que lo recuerdo te lo di, ¡Que tonta soy!, no no no, quiero decir no por habértelo dado, sino por que no recordé que te lo dí—

Hermione estaba nerviosa por el encuentro con ese hombre y admitía un embrutecimiento total con esa conversación que no tenía nada que ver con la cátedra sobre el nuevo producto de unos minutos atrás.

-Como sea, hablaremos del precio y de los días, y recuerda—

El hombre misterioso hacía una pausa mientras que la chica tan solo se concentraba en su taza de café que se estaba enfriando. –Puedo darte el amor a la medida que tanto buscas…

-Lo se, te llevaré lo que necesitas, ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo, nos vemos en la tarde ¿Si?—

La chica inesperadamente colgaba la llamada sin darle pauta a una despedida. Suspiraba hondo, como si esa voz le robara el aliento, cada fibra de su ser se erizaba al escuchar cada palabra salida de su boca, y por otro lado pensaba en la cantidad que le cobraría por utilizarlo unos días mientras duraba la boda.

-Yo pagando por un amor… que descabellado y ridículo—

Volvía al ordenador para poder continuar con el proyecto, pero esa voz no se salía de su cabeza. Se imaginaba al hombre de la foto con piel caucásica y ojos llamativos sentado en la mesa del café con la sonrisa esbozada mostrando sus atributos de galán indiscutible. También pensaba en su manera de hablar, de portarse tan directo, sin rodeos y no evitó hacer una comparación con alguien que conocía a la perfección y marcó su vida para siempre.

Draco Malfoy.

Suspiró un poco mas pero esta vez apretaba los dientes al darse cuenta que todo lo que sintió alguna vez por ese platinado engreído se había evaporado por la traición, el dolor no le permitiría continuar con una vida amorosa normal sin antes formar una barrera con cualquier chico que tuviera citas. Hermione en cierta manera, era especial para buscar hombres, pues todos ellos y por desgracia tenían el mismo perfil que el príncipe de Slytherin; orgullosos, petulantes, ególatras, autosuficientes y ese quizá era su error, formarse un estereotipo de persona con características que en su momento consideraba aberrantes.

El dia resultó productivo para la castaña, la cuenta que tanto anhelaba ahora estaba en su poder y podía comenzar el proyecto en cualquier hora asegurando con esto grandes ganancias. Decidió que era momento de regresar a su casa para arreglarse un poco y entrevistarse con el nombrado "Bloodylover", aquel hombre con el que acordaría los términos del contrato de renta para poder viajar a Londres y hacerlo pasar por su novio en turno.

El trafico no estuvo tan cargado aquella media tarde, por lo que pudo llegar a su casa sin contemplaciones y poder cambiarse de ropa para la ocasión. Caminó hasta el baño para darse un regaderazo y acudir fresca al restaurante donde se habían citado.

-No se por que me arreglo tanto, a fin de cuentas yo lo compraré a él, Que mas da si soy un adefesio de persona o una miss universo –

Negaba para si misma mientras se alisaba el cabello castaño y se colocaba posteriormente una blusa de manga corta en color rojo tenue y unos jeans ajustados en azul intenso.

Su cabello estaba perfecto, incluso notaba que jamás en su vida se había visto mas hermosa que otros días, pues quizá causar buena impresión ante aquel hombre le había motivado el subconciente. Sonrió para si misma apretando sus labios al colocarse pintura dando el toque final antes de salir de su apartamento y dirigirse al lugar acordado.

Se metía al coche para alinear los espejos antes de conducir y acomodar el retrovisor para tomar toda clase de precauciones viales, le dio marcha dirigiéndose cautelosamente a ese sitio para por fin ver a quien sería su complice en el engaño. Suspiraba otro poco encendiendo la radio para mitigar la ansiedad escuchándose la canción del grupo _The Corrs_ llamada _"Breathless"._

-Sin aliento.. wow, si que la vida me da sorpresas—

Puntualizaba sonriendo irónicamente por la situación en que se encontraba.

No tardó mucho en arribar al estacionamiento del restaurante _"Greek Meals",_ un sitio al que le encantaba acudir cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, sobre todo los viernes por la noche con sus compañeros de la oficina. Estacionó el coche y caminaba algo de prisa para poder entrar encontrándose primeramente con un mozo que amablemente le daba la bienvenida.

-Mesa para dos?.

-Si Gracias, estoy esperando a una persona.

-Y como se llama, probablemente lo tengamos en la lista y le indiquemos la mesa en la que se sentó.

En ese instante la castaña abría los ojos sorprendida, pues no le podía decir que estaba esperando a un tal "BloodyLover", eso denotaría definitivamente una falta de suerte al conseguir una cita de verdad o un completo desconocimiento sobre los peligros que conducía el citarse con extraños.

-No tengo su nombre, creo que es Frances, ahorita no recuerdo los apellidos… uff—Respondía ella con una sonrisa y cierto rubor en las mejillas, lo que dio por entendido que su cita era a ciegas.

-Por aquí porfavor, ¿Le apetece la mesa tres?.

-Claro muchas gracias— Contestaba ella con cortesía sentándose cuidadosamente en el lugar para observar a los comensales departir sobre diversos temas mientras ella esperaba.

El mozo envió al mesero para dejar las cartas mientras que la chica solo estaba jugando con los dedos algo nerviosa al siquiera imaginarse a ese hombre con el que se había citado. Le hubiera encantado en otro momento convocar el encantamiento "evanesco", pero sería bastante raro desaparecer así como así de la mesa sin explicación alguna. Respiró un poco mas para poder ordenar un poco de agua y jugar con el popote dando pequeñas mordidas.

No pudo evitar agudizar sus sentidos, y en ese lapso escuchaba hasta el mas miserable sonido de una mosca que intentaría pasar por las ventanas para invadir los platillos. Solo distinguía murmullos, sonidos de cristalería chocar y el descorche de algunas botellas que los meseros llevaban a los clientes que gustaban de un buen vino para hacer la buena digestión ya sea antes o despues de comer.

En ese instante unos pasos definidos s hacían sonar aproximándose a ella, Hermione se heló por unos instantes pero decidió no voltear en la espera de que se colocara al frente y se presentara como era debido. Pudo oler su aroma, era uno parecido al de la madera recién cortada, pero también habia algo más, una mezcla de varias escencias conjuntadas y deliciosas que enervaban los sentidos de cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar.

Escuchaba un respirar, era calmado, seguro de si mismo y a su vez el estiramiento de algo parecido al cuero. Aquel hombre llevaba una chaqueta de ese material seguramente, y con el paso de los segundos aquella figura alta, gallarda y galante se colocaba al frente para cruzar sus brazos un poco. Ella fingía estar distraída agitando de lado a lado su baso con agua.

-Hermione Granger?—

La voz aguardentosa y sensual hablaba por fin, y esta no era telefónica, era directa y contundente sin dejar de ser suave.

-Si soy yo—

Ella por fin lo miraba a los ojos abriendo un poco más los suyos y darse cuenta de lo hermosos que éstos se veían. Aquellos orbes eran de un azul aguamarina grandes, expresivos, bastante raros y difíciles de encontrar incluso en cualquier confin de la tierra.

Su boca era carnosa, rosada y delineada, su cabello era negro azabache y peinado alborotadamente; ese hombre llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa untada a su piel gris y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era ese anillo que tenía una piedra singular rodeándolo con motivos plateados, una pieza única debía admitir.

-Asi que tu eres mi nueva clienta—

Se sentaba con cuidado para colocar sus codos en la mesa no importando siquiera la etiqueta o la educación. Mientras tanto la castaña solo podía perderse un poco en esos ojos azules, pero al poco rato volvía a la tierra para concentrarse en tomar un palito de pan y llevárselo a la boca.

-Si, soy Hermione Granger, tu debes ser Bloodylover ¿Cierto?—

-Así es, aunque no comprendo como es que una chica como tu desea… digamos… contratar mis servicios, no te ves del tipo que necesites urgentemente a un hombre, puedes conseguirlo a la vuelta de la esquina, incluso él— Señalaba con la mirada a un hombre rubio cenizo que no le apartaba la vista a la chica. – Muere por pedirte tu numero—El hombre sonreía cínicamente haciendo que la castaña volteara un poco.

-No hay tiempo de flirtear con nadie, esto es un caso extraordinario y por eso estoy tomando las medidas necesarias, es por eso que te contacte—

Respiraba la chica para ordenar.

-Ordena lo que quieras, yo pago—

Mencionaba ella concentrándose en la carta mientras que el hombre pelinegro la miraba extrañado, pues se notaba que en toda su experiencia jamás se hubiese encontrado con alguien que se tomara el sentido de la urgencia muy en serio. Tan solo arqueo ambas cejas y decidió seguirle el juego.

-No tienes por que invitarme, esta entrevista va por mi cuenta—

Mencionaba el rodando los ojos un poco finalizando con una sonrisa.

-No me gusta que me paguen las cosas.

-Ya somos dos

-Pero soy tu cliente y por lo tanto debo d pagarte, no necesito que inviertas nada en mi, no me lo tomes a mal pero—

En ese instante el hombre se levantaba algo molesto haciendo que la chica volteara con sorpresa, jamás hubiese imaginado que ese comentario resultara de lo más hiriente.

-Entonces no hay trato, búscate a otro a quien mangonear, eres mi cliente pero no soy tu sirviente—

El chico estaba a punto de retirarse cuando en ese momento la castaña le tomaba la muñeca.

-Oh dios estas helado—

Ella lo miraba con extrañeza pero a la vez pudo sentir esa suave piel de sus manos, la textura y apreciar el color de ella un poco mas de cerca. A su vez también tocaba con delicadeza y sin querer aquel anillo tan hermoso que llevaba en el dedo anular.

-Tengo algo… de frio… es normal… aire acondicionado tu sabes pero no me molesta, ahora si me disculpas debo ver a otra clienta.

-No, no porfavor—

Ella lo miraba suplicante mientras que él sonreía en su interior sintiéndose triunfador, pues era de la clase de hombres que les gustaba tomar cierto control a pesar de comerciar consigo mismo.

-Es la primera vez que hago esto, no te sientas ofendido- Suspiraba—por favor … discúlpame, estoy prácticamente desesperada, tu pagas si quieres pero te necesito—

Ella declaraba en susurro mientras que él solamente la miraba, no comprendía con exactitud la razón por la que aquella chica necesitaba de un Escort, sin embargo, comenzaba a tener curiosidad por conocer realmente quien era y descubrir el verdadero móvil de todo aquello. Se sentó de nueva cuenta y volvió a sonreir.

-Entonces, quiero pagar yo, y no acepto un no por respuesta o me voy- El mencionaba contundente.

-Esta bien tu ganas—

La castaña se ladeaba el cabello alisado y mordía un poco su labio inferior mirándolo con cordialidad.

-Habrá una boda en Londres, unos amigos mios se casarán y no puedo ir sola, digamos que necesito de tus servicios no solo como escort… sino que tendras que hacerte pasar por mi… por mi… por mi prometido.

En ese instante el hombre pelinegro se encontraba bebiendo un poco de weaskey que habia ordenado y al escuchar todo aquello casi lo botaba de sus labios, pero lo único que hizo fue tragarlo como pudo tal vez sintiendo que su garganta se resecara.

-Tu … tu prometido?.

-Si lo se, es increíble que te pida esto, pero de no ser un caso de vida o muerte definitivamente no recurriría a este método—

Ella desviaba la mirada un poco para poder explicarle mejor sobre lo que tenía en mente.

-Pero no bastaría con decir que soy tu… novio en turno o algo así, por que hay una larga brecha entre tener derechos y quedarte con la casa como titular si me explico?...

-Lo se, lo sé, pero de esa manera me ahorraría muchas cosas en Londres- Respiraba profundo Hermione. – Es una larga historia que no te contaré ahora pero si cuando estemos allá, asi que solo deseo saber… cual es el precio—La castaña ladeaba su mirada intentando no ser grosera pues ante todo necesitaba de esa compañía.

-Cuantos días estaremos allá- Preguntaba él con naturalidad.

-Una semana, contando la cena de ensayo, la presentación y todo para el gran dia-

-Muy bien veamos… viaticos… hotel…- El chico pelinegro hacía cuentas sumatorias con los dedos dejando a la castaña expectante a la respuesta, ya que parecía una multa por la forma en la que divagaba pensando en el precio. – Serán seis mil dólares.

-Seis mil!—Ella levantaba la voz haciendo que los demás voltearan de su lado y provocando que se avergonzara.

-Seis mil dólares?- Susurraba esta vez.

-Solo por la compañía claro esta- El hombre sonreía con descaro encontrando la actitud de Hermione bastante graciosa.

-Claro que será solo por la compañía pero garantizame que haras un buen papel, y evitaras a toda costa extender tu reino hasta allá, no tengo que explicarme ¿Verdad?.- Ella mencionaba contundente.

-Te refieres a conseguir mas clientas?- El chico reia un poco. – Soy bastante profesional, pero si alguien requiere mis servicios lo hare hasta la fecha en que termine todo Hermione.

-Esta bien… hecho, seis mil dólares serán—

Ella se recuperaba un poco del sobresalto para poder ordenar por fin algo de comer despues de que todos los términos estaban aclarados. Mientras tanto aquel hombre la contemplaba existiendo en el la pregunta de cómo era posible que una chica tan hermosa pudiese solicitar un acompañante para montar una mentira; definitivamente tendría que descubrirlo, y eso lejos de ser un negocio… para el era un reto.

-Por cierto, no te puedo presentar como Bloody lover, creo que tendras que darme un nombre aunque sea falso, o prefieres que yo lo elija?, digo.. no se como se manejen en tu negocio—

Ella mencionaba al tomar los cubiertos y observar ese par de ojos azul aguamarina que por alguna razón comenzaban a gustarle demasiado.

-Me llamo Damon… Damon Salvatore.


	3. Trato hecho, jamás deshecho

La media tarde en aquel restaurante habia resultado amena para la castaña, no tanto por el hecho de planear su entrada triunfal a Londres para fingir un compromiso sino por que se notaba que aquel hombre era de lo más profesional en su trabajo. Constantemente miraba sus ojos aguamarina preguntándose una y otra vez el por qué un galan que podría derretir a muchas chicas se dedicaba a venderse como bollo recién horneado de panadería.

El hombre la miraba, no dejaba de contemplar sus facciones que por mas que se resistiera debía admitir que era guapa, bastante hermosa; pues ese rostro de niña, esos ojos color caramelo no pasaban desapercibidos por nadie y seguramente tenía una fila repleta de galanes esperando tan solo la oportunidad de salir con ella. Tambien de su parte, existía la pregunta, ¿Cómo una chica tan hermosa, con ese rostro tan limpio buscaba alquilar a un hombre para fingir una boda?. Eso, definitivamente no lo sabría pero se empecinaba en descubrir la razón.

Habían terminado de comer, la castaña tan solo pidió un filete mignon con algo de ensalada mientras que él solo jugueteaba con el tenedor en la boca, pues precisamente aquella comida no era lo que se denominara alimento. Menos para un ser de su "condición". Suspiró un poco observando la forma en la que movía el tenedor, los cubiertos, tocaba la ensalada mordiendo lentamente y sin ruidos con tanta educación y clase que parecía haber sido sacada de un libro de cuentos.

-Y cuando partiremos a Londres?, sabras que tengo que dejar asuntos… digamos pendientes aquí en Nueva York y sobre todo hacer un par de llamadas- Mencionaba el con tranquilidad y una sonrisa que robaba el aliento de cualquier chica que pasaba por la mesa y que lo miraba con ganas de comerse a ese exótico manjar de ojos azules.

-En quince días, no te preocupes Damon, y referente al pago, deseas que te de una parte ahorita y la otra cuando hayamos terminado?- Esa pregunta había dejado fuera de lugar al hombre pelinegro quien arqueaba la ceja al sorprenderse de la forma tan fría en la que se refería a todo aquello como una simple compra venta. Era obvio, pues en escencia lo era.

-Se nota que eres una chica de negocios, ahora.. – El pelinegro observaba sus ojos, se detenía en ellos intentando indagar la razón por la que ella habia tenido que recurrir a ese medio para guardar las apariencias ante sus amigos. Alquilar a una persona para fingir una relacion; sencillamente, eso no era algo común de ver.

-Yo no he decidido aún si quiero ser parte, asi que primero debo de poner mis "clausulas" antes de… hacer negocios contigo pequeña.-

La castaña se sorprendía un poco por la forma tan claridosa y fresca de dirigirse a ella como "pequeña", podría ser que la estuviera tomando como una chiquilla caprichosa que solo deseaba buscar aventuras y con eso fastidiar ya sea a sus recatados padres o amigos. Estaba a punto de objetar aquella frase pero cayó a la cuenta que con el tiempo que se le venía encima era complicado encontrar a un hombre que pudiese dar la talla, y tardaba en reconocer, que ese tal Damon Salvatore podría ser demasiado buen actor.

-Me gusta- Ella suspiraba tomando un poco de agua ladeando la cabeza tratando de interpretarlo. Podría usar legermancia pero no deseaba arriesgarse a una multa por parte del departamento de regulación mágica en Londres.

-Como en todo contrato, las debe haber, y sobre todo debe ser comprensible para ambas partes, asi que soy toda oídos- Ella colocaba en su rostro una expresión seria, sus ojos se fijaban en los orbes aguamarina del hombre sin apartarlos un segundo. Esto provocó que aquel se sintiera algo nervioso a pesar que sabía tratar con toda clase de mujeres que recurrían a él por perversión o incluso por sexo ocasional.

-No me pagaras hasta que me digas que tu satisfacción es totalmente garantizada- El bebía un poco de Weaskey subiendo el pie en otra de las sillas para adoptar una postura mas relajada.

-Pero, no creo que sea conveniente… ¿Qué tal si resulto una timadora que solo quiere el beneficio sin pagarlo?.

-Simple- El chico se acercaba un poco a ella sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos- Yo decido en quien confiar y como es que se me paga, soy mi propio jefe.

Hermione respiraba lentamente tratando de descifrar a ese misterioso chico que le hacía una petición tan descabellada como esa. No era que empezara a confiar en las personas de nuevo pero debía averiguar lo que aquel hombre pelinegro traía entre manos.

-Eres demasiado extraño para ser… -

Ella se limitaba a seguir creyendo que habia cometido una torpeza, mientras tanto el soltaba una risotada sonora haciendo que los demás voltearan a la mesa.

-Prostituto?, bueno, yo prefiero llamarlo Hombre de compañía—Ondeaba su copa algo divertido. –Yo solo le doy a las mujeres lo que quieren de mi, lo que esperan, lo que desean, incluso…- El se acercaba mas a la chica casi a milímetros de su boca. Hermione no pudo reaccionar ante tal hecho asi que solo lo miraba expectante, no podía negar que esa mirada le robaba el aliento a cualquiera, incluso.. a ella misma.

-…lo que aún no esperan de ellas mismas—

Se separaba un poco para sonreir.

-Y… te consideras digamos, experto en mujeres?, bueno, se nota que no soy tu primera clienta claro está.

-No no lo eres, pero tú eres especial.

-Especial?, Eso le has de decir a todas que tengan una cartera gorda con billetes verdes Señor Salvatore—

Ella reía un poco mas cruzando su pierna adoptando una postura más relajada.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo selecciono a mis clientas—

El hombre volvía a tomar otro poco de su botella de weaskey mientras que la chica lo miraba incrédula.

-Hay una selección previa?, es decir, ¿Tú decides a quien servir?—

-Si-

En ese instante Hermione fue quien rió como una loca encontrando bastante gracioso el escenario. Se imaginaba a una fila repleta de mujeres desesperadas sexualmente desfilando por un pasillo mientras aquel hombre solo elegía a diestra y siniestra como si a él le hicieran el favor de contratarlo. Damon en cambio sostenía la mirada y la sonrisa tan característica.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?—

Preguntaba él pero ella hacia un esfuerzo para poder mantenerse en silencio.

-Es solo que… no sabía que incluso ustedes seleccionan—Ella se colocaba frente a frente para mirarlo. –Entonces lo que utilizas es publicidad engañosa.- Alzaba los hombros pues en ese instante estaba probando un poco de alcohol que lograba relajar sus sentidos.

-Engañosa?, por que lo crees asi?—

El con voz suave intentaba descifrar a aquella chica que parecía no darle importancia al hecho de estar con el Gigoló más codiciado de todo Nueva York. Eso definitivamente le intrigaba.

-Porque prometes en tu campaña… Un amor a la medida—Suspiraba—Asi que.. ¿Qué hay de las chicas menos agraciadas que quieren pagarte una cuantiosa fortuna por vivir unos instantes ese deseo?.. –

Lo fulminaba con la mirada provocando que Damon se congelara por unos minutos. Esa respuesta no se la esperaba menos de una clienta que parecía ser de lo más analítica en el universo, mientras tanto la castaña solo lo observaba detenidamente para mirar su reacción.

-No he dicho… que no acepte a las menos agraciadas… solo digo que sería para ellas difícil separarse y no ser dependientes a mi… no sé si me explique..

-No no te explicas, porque tú te vendes, y como tal eso te convierte en un producto- Ella sonreía ahora. –Perdon si soy honesta pero cuando adquiero a alguien compruebo si en verdad es tan bueno como lo que muestra en su… empaque

-Pruébame y lo sabrás preciosa, bien dicen que una vez que lo pruebas.. Jamás lo dejas. –El sonreía de nueva cuenta mientras que la chica solo lo observaba.

-Entonces… desempeña un buen papel en Londres y te recomendaré con algunas amigas mías, conozco a varias que les encantaría salir con un tipo como tu..- Hermione volvía a beber otro poco.

Damon definitivamente no comprendía la actitud de esa chica castaña; había tenido clientas en el pasado pero todas se mostraban accesibles incluso a cualquier petición por mas superflua y frívola que esta fuera. En cambio, esta joven le provocaba una especie de sentimientos encontrados, pues le recordaba a una persona especial que había dejado atrás hacía algunos años, pero dudaba en hacer la comparación ya que sería como escrutar el pasado para poder relucirlo de nuevo.

Habia pasado un par de minutos cuando algo acaparó la atención de los ahí presentes a tal grado de hacer lo mismo con Hermione y Damon. Al voltear se dieron cuenta que una lechuza revoloteaba por el restaurante buscando a su objetivo.

-Ay no- La castaña decía en voz baja mientras que Damon le prestó atención a ese pequeño susurro, pero antes de preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido pudieron contemplar al ave estampándose en los cristales como si fuera una pelota de ping pong. Los comensales estaban algo aturdidos y entre gritos muchos se levantaron de su lugar para poder estar lejos de aquella ave.

Una señora de mediana edad regordeta y ataviada con perlas falsas se encontraba comiendo su espagueti especial sin darse cuenta que la lechuza se detuvo en la mesa para poder tomar la misma hebra de pasta y engullirla como si se tratara de un gusano fresco. La dama pegó un grito agudo que hizo que los cristales de la mesa se rompieran y así mismo la lechuza hacía lo mismo como si se tratara de una niña loca y espantada. Ambos gritos hicieron que todos los miraran pero Damon tenía un banquete de risas al por mayor.

-No es gracioso—

Decía la castaña mientras que notaba que tenía atada una carta en una de sus patas mismas que estaba manchándose de salsa de tomate.

–¿Que nadie les explicó el uso del correo electrónico?- Ella corría dejando sorprendido a Damon mientras que la señora despeinada aun estaba gritando como una loca y la lechuza volaba hasta la mesa donde estaba la castaña.

-Una… lechuza…- Damon miraba con detenimiento pero ésta ave solo aleteaba desesperadamente, pues sentía una especie de energía negativa, oscuridad, ya que cabe mencionar que los animales son bastante perceptivos.

-Me recuerdas tanto a Errol, pero si de ti dependiera en ese tiempo hubieran decapitado a Hagrid por lo del basilisco—

La castaña no supo lo que decía, pues era evidente que estaba desesperada por que el ave se fuera y su subconsciente le hacía recordar pasajes bastante similares al de esa lechuza atolondrada. Damon solo arqueo la ceja pensando que aquella chica tenía amigos con apodos singulares como "El basilisco" y "Errol" pero lo que le llamó la atención fue cuando utilizó la palabra "decapitar".

-Basilisco?, no me digas que a un amigo tuyo le dicen asi… bueno, eso solo se usa en el Bronx- Damon adoptaba una postura afroamericana que para los de esa mezcolanza resultaría denigrante y algo ofensiva contando con su sensibilidad en cuanto a su color de piel.

-Oh si si, eso, supongo que así es—

La castaña se ruborizaba tomando discretamente la carta que tenía el ave mientras que esta capturaba con su pico cada alimento que podía llevarse a la boca. Volaba desesperadamente y Hermione no comprendió la razón por la que esa lechuza se portaba asi enfrente del hombre pelinegro.

-El animal traía una carta consigo?.- Preguntaba el arqueando la ceja.

-No, claro que no, creo que el Weaskey se te subió a la cabeza.- Respiraba hondo al tener la carta en sus manos necesitando un pretexto para poder leerla.

-Me disculpas… un minuto voy al tocador.- Hermione se conducía como podía al sanitario de damas desenvolviendo la carta con rapidez para acortar el tiempo notando algo que la dejaba helada.

-Draco…- Enunció el nombre con dificultad hasta que pudo notar que la caligrafía de cierto muchacho de cabellos platinados y ojos grises encabezaba la firma del remitente.

-No… no vale la pena… no esta vez.. ya no mas.. –Hermione se llenaba de lágrimas traicioneras arrugando la carta y depositándola en la basura mientras que se conducía de nuevo al restaurante para no dejar solo a Damon quien seguro a estas alturas pensaría que era una loca en potencia.

-Estabas llorando?- Preguntaba el ojiazul mirándola con inquisités mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sencillamente no quería nada de aquel chico que dejó en Londres hacía mucho tiempo.

-Claro que no, es solo que soy alérgica a la pimienta, ¿No te ha pasado?

-No, no me ha pasado, pero en fin… después de ver lechuzas adictas a la pasta y la forma en la que te diriges a tus amigos, debes de decirme algo importante-

-Que cosa?- Preguntaba ella fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Todo sobre tu vida en Londres, después de todo no tendrás secretos para tu… futuro esposo ¿no es así?, y por lo tanto debo de tomar todos los pormenores, asi que si tienes un diario personal me serviría bastante—

La castaña abrió los ojos como nunca no dando crédito a esas palabras, asi que pasó saliva y dio un trago generoso a su copa de licor para de nuevo dirigirse a el.

-¿Mi diario?, ¿Estás loco?, sabes que no haré tal cosa, eso es invasión a mi privacidad – Ella señalaba con el dedo mientras el lo tomaba con esa mano helada, suave y engalanada con el anillo de lapizlazuli. Hermione solo se detuvo al hablar al sentir el contacto.

-Hablo de que tienes que decirme quien eres, o quien fuiste, o que es lo que quieres ser… de otra manera… no podre darte el amor a la medida que tanto esperas—El susurraba a su oído dejando a la chica estupefacta; pues era cierto, si él tenía que fingir estar comprometido con ella tendría que saber sobre su vida, sus amigos, e incluso sobre la magia misma… tendría que ingeniárselas para no salir delatada de aquel hecho. Por otro lado, la ultima frase alcanzó a hacer ruido en su cabeza… Un amor a la medida que tanto esperas…

-Voy al baño , no tardo lindura- El decía con suavidad levantándose del asiento luciendo su estilizado y fuerte cuerpo, aquellos hombros que a pesar de no ser anchos y musculosos eran marcados y definidos, ese cabello que parecía de seda oscura acompañados de esos ojos tan exóticos que hacían suspirar a cualquier jovencita o señora con el solo hecho de verlo pasar de lado.

El pelinegro sentía apetito, pero no de cualquier clase, ya que su garganta comenzaba a quemar en forma ascendente dirigiéndose a sus colmillos que reclamaban el único alimento que le permitiría subsistir; y en esa selva llamada Nueva York conseguirlo sin ninguna represalia era de lo mas fácil contando con los pervertidos que gustaban de juegos que dejaban marcas en el cuerpo.

Observo a una rubia que acompañada de sus amigas no dejaba de mirarlo, lo hacía de arriba abajo comiéndose con los ojos cada centímetro del suculento pelinegro de ojos aguamarina. Se detuvo cerca de los sanitarios para fijarse en ella de nueva cuenta hasta que la chica lo tomaba como una señal de entrada. Se dirigió excusándose por ir al baño y seguido a esto el hombre se adelantaba para poder entreabrir el tocador de mujeres.

La rubia se dirigía presurosa pues parecía que estaban regalando postres en aquel lugar y abrió la puerta para mirar al hombre recargado en la pared mirándola con inquisitez.

-Este no es el baño de hombres señor.- Ella preguntaba de manera seductora.

-Se hace lo mismo en estos lugares, que mas da la diferencia tonta de sexos no crees?- El sonreía seductoramente acercándose a ella para arrinconarla a la pared observando su rostro. –Quiero comerte.

-Uy, que atrevido, sabes que podrían vernos.

-¿Crees que eso me importa?- En ese instante el hombre tomaba sus labios para después recorrer con sus manos su cintura menudita y chocarla contra la pared para tener un juego erótico y desenfrenado. Ella tan solo atrapaba esa boca que le estaba coqueteando dándose un festín tocando el trasero del chico apretándolo un poco, despues bajaba un poco su mano para dirigirla a la rígida entrepierna del hombre pelinegro mismo que solo apretaba sus ojos un poco en señal de placer.

-Preciosa… ten cuidado con lo que deseas…

-Lo tendré..

-Quiero comerte.

-Hazlo.

-Esta bien—Damon mostraba su sonrisa otra vez pero a cada paso de los segundos unas extrañas venas se marcaban sobre el contorno de sus ojos para volverlos totalmente negros. La chica rubia algo despeinada lo miraba horrorizada tratando de gritar pero éste le tapaba la boca evitando que lo hiciera; tan solo sonreía mostrando un par de colmillos filosos mismos que hincó en el cuello tan blando para succionar con fuerza la gran cantidad de sangre que podía.

-Aghh.. sueltam..—Damon no hacía caso alguno de la petición y se afianzaba de su cintura para después seguir con la succión hasta saciarse. Debía dejarla con vida o de lo contrario sospecharían que algo andaba raro en ese restaurante.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo la condujo hasta el cubículo más cercano recargando su rostro en el azulejo y mirándola a los ojos para glamurizarla. La tomaba de los hombros para comenzar a indicarle que todo era producto de su imaginación y que se sentía un poco mareada por el alcohol.

Salió del sanitario de mujeres no sin antes observar de reojo una nota que era la misma que recogió la chica de la pata de la lechuza. Se acuclilló lo suficiente arqueando la ceja y decidió meterse al baño de hombres para poder leerla; se había alimentado lo suficiente por lo que no habría peligro alguno de que ningún hombre fuera atacado dentro de ese lugar. Además… esa escenografía la encontraba de lo más asquerosa.

Se condujo por fin al cubículo para sentarse en el retrete y desarrugar la nota que claramente era dirigida a Hermione Granger; es decir, su nueva clienta. Esta venía escrita por un tal Draco Lucius Malfoy con una caligrafia tan fina que podía servir como molde para imprentas de formatos.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy.. bueno, he conocido nombres peores… -Desdoblaba poco a poco el papel sintiendo la rugosidad del mismo y con los ojos atentos en cada línea comenzaba a leer.

_"Hermione:_

_Comprendo que te hayas ido a América para cambiar de vida, también entiendo que estés molesta conmigo por lo que viste y de lo cual me avergüenzo rotundamente. No pondré nada en mi defensa puesto que tú ahora me catalogas como la escoria más grande del universo y por lo cual, solo me resta cargar con ello hasta donde mi conciencia me lo permita._

_Por favor, promete que hablaremos, ha pasado mucho tiempo y cada segundo no ha habido un dia en que me arrepienta de todo aquello, sin embargo.. ahora sé que las cosas entre tú y yo pueden solucionarse._

_Te amo, sabes que siempre ha sido así desde que nos conocemos, pero he sido demasiado idiota para reconocerlo durante ese tiempo._

_Te espero con ansias_

_Draco"_

El hombre pelinegro tan solo miraba de un lado a otro preguntándose sobre la identidad de ese tal Draco que a lo que pudo notar, amaba profundamente a su nueva clienta. Ahora la respuesta era difícil de encontrar y aun mas intrigante por descubrir a cada segundo, pues esa chica castaña con rostro de niña le inquietaba, hacía algo de ruido en su cabeza pensando que había tenido que pasar algo sumamente grave como para fingir un compromiso incluso con su familia.

La castaña se encontraba esperando en la mesa lista para irse puesto que tenía que arreglar las cosas antes de su viaje a Londres, entre ellas llevarse lo necesario para poder trabajar allá en la nueva campaña, también el cuidado de su apartamento y otras cosas como algunos muebles nuevos que estaban por entregarle. Hacía círculos con los restos de lechuga pensando y temiendo su llegada al viejo continente cuando sintió que de nuevo el chico de cabello negro azabache tomaba asiento para sonreír con descaro.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por que me tardé?—

Comentaba con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos con una pose de galan de películas mientras que ella solo suspiraba otro poco encontrando parecidas algunas acciones con su antiguo novio.

-Es tu asunto no el mío, ¿Nos vamos ya?, tengo cosas que hacer, asi que espera mi llamada la siguiente semana para quedarnos de ver y partir a la brevedad—

Ella se levantaba cuando en ese instante la mano del chico la sostenía.

-Necesito mas tiempo para enterarme sobre tu vida… Amor mio—

El suspiraba y hablaba en susurro levantándose poco a poco para despues acercarse lentamente a la chica y acariciar despacio su mejilla.

Ella comenzaba a estremecerse de manera inexplicable, pues el dedo del chico era bastante helada, suave, y a la vez cálida. Esa mirada aguamarina se clavaba incluso en lo más profundo de su alma acompañando a la perfección los movimientos de su boca; tan solo el cuero de su chamarra se escuchaba a pesar de que el bullicio del mismo restaurante podría camuflarlo sobremanera.

-Vaya… que eres bueno, no te costara… engañarlos- Ella apretaba sus labios y no pudo evitar comparar ese azul intenso… con un gris claro en ese par de orbes que la miraban.

-Entonces debo saber mas de ti.. pero todo a su tiempo- El caminaba hacia a ella dejando el dinero en la bandeja para pagar la cuenta mientras que la chica no le tomaba importancia alguna a aquel acto. Tan solo se concentraba en los ojos tan exóticos que la envolvían como si fueran un par de rémoras.

-Damon… debo irme—

Ella susurraba sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, pues eso era lo mas bello que jamás había visto en la vida después de los de su ex novio. Por alguna razón le dolía pero por otro… se intrigaba por conocer mas de él.


	4. Primera Clase

Procuró dormir temprano aquella noche, las labores cotidianas de una publicista no terminaban hasta que se decía a si misma "ya te puedes ir". No se trataba de un horario reglamentario sino uno ligado a su responsabilidad que día a día llevaba a cabo. Despertó como cada mañana con la necesidad del café que la devolvería a la tierra después de esos sueños recurrentes que tenía sobre Draco.

Se negaba a creer que aún en la distancia, aquel rubio platinado todavía tuviera el efecto de cortar su respiración cada vez que recordaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, la manera en la que locamente se habían hecho novios durante su último año en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, las reglas cambiaban, no todo lo que se cree de una persona es enteramente verdad y no toda la verdad que se cuenta es cien por ciento cierta.

El solo hecho de pensar en regresar a Londres hacía que un vuelco en su estomago se hiciera presente a tal grado de sentir sumamente irritante el primer sorbo de café. Se había vestido para continuar el dia pero afortunadamente era viernes de ropa casual, y esto, podía incluir unos vaqueros presentables con una blusa de cuello y manga corta.

El cabello lo llevaba suelto, moldeado y acentuaba perfectamente su rostro ligeramente ovalado. Se colocó el rímel y el corrector para eliminar las ojeras tomando su chaqueta no sin antes dejar la taza medio vacia en el fregador.

Al salir al aparcamiento caminaba a toda prisa para dirigirse a su coche, ya que a pesar de tomar correctamente su tiempo antes de ir al trabajo le gustaba llegar a tiempo para poder retomar pendientes atrasados antes de encasquetarse otros nuevos. Se distrajo un momento buscando en su bolso las llaves para el automóvil cuando en ese momento se escuchaba un gruñido.

En ese momento, sintió un fuerte tirón en el estómago en señal de alarma, pues no se encontraba sola.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, tiempo suficiente para lidiar con el trafico matutino pero demasiado temprano para los inquilinos del condominio de apartamentos donde vivía. Miró a todos lados y escuchaba una serie de quejidos, como si alguien estuviese atrapado o ahogándose con algo.

Llevó sus manos de nuevo al bolso tomando su única arma con la que contaba. Sabía que podía usar magia si el caso lo ameritaba, pues si lo hacía en defensa propia no tendría que lidiar con el ministerio evitando así una cita. No deseaba ir a Londres antes de tiempo.

-Solo espero que no sea un dementor o de verdad el ministro me va a oir—

Se alejaba lo suficiente caminando en sigilo mientras escuchaba los sonidos de una mujer en problemas, había ruidos, como si un animal estuviese suelto en el estacionamiento. Parecia que una mujer deseaba gritar, pero algo se lo impedía y seguramente el atacante le tapaba la boca con las manos; un extraño escalofrío paso por su piel sacudiéndose un poco antes de dirigirse al otro lado del aparcamiento.

Había golpes, la mujer intentaba llamar la atención de alguien para dar aviso para que acudieran a su ayuda. Hermione apresuró el paso casi corriendo con su varita en ristre, se apresuró lo más que pudo interceptando el coche que ocultaba la escena del crimen y deseaba por todos los medios que nada estuviese ocurriendo.

-¿Quien anda ahí?—Preguntaba haciendo eco en todo el lugar sin obtener una respuesta. En ese instante los golpeteos se hicieron mas lentos, calmados, definitivamente aquello no era una buena señal.

-¡Identificate maldito bastardo!—Exigía a todo pulmón al momento de dar vuelta y ver claramente a una mujer pelinegra a quien conocía. Era su vecina.

-¡Jennifer!—Observaba la espalda de un hombre que vestía una chaqueta de cuero, no pudo identificarlo ya que estaba de espaldas pero tan solo escuchaba un sonido gutural proveniente desde su caja torácica.

-¡Alejate de ella maldito!—Sus manos temblaban, sabía que se estaría arriesgando a enfrentar un sinnúmero de averiguaciones por parte del ministerio, aunque daba gracias a dios que la mujer estuviese aún con vida tendría muchas cosas que explicar en Londres sobre el uso de la magia.

Cabe mencionar que hacer olvidar a los muggles sobre un ataque sobrenatural o mágico era un proceso largo, desde justificar las ausencias laborales o escolares de los agredidos hasta colocar recuerdos nuevos en ellos para disfrazar el verdadero motivo. Definitivamente, no quería pasar por eso.

-Repu…-Estaba a punto de utilizar el hechizo cuando el hombre desaparecía a velocidad supersónica de su vista.

La castaña observaba que la figura se desplazaba ágilmente por arriba de los automóviles activando las alarmas que se propagaban hasta la salida. Abrió los ojos sorprendida pues solo había una explicación lógica para todo aquello. El hombre que había atacado a la vecina de Hermione, era un vampiro, no podía equivocarse.

-Jennifer—Se acuclillaba para ver el estado en el que la mujer se encontraba, misma que solo movía la cabeza lentamente con una sonrisa. A Hermione le parecía extraño puesto que debía estar en shock por lo ocurrido.

-Debemos llevarte a un hospital—Susurraba con preocupación ayudándola a levantarse del piso. Miraba su cuello y evidentemente tenía un par de orificios con algunos incisivos marcados en el cuello. –Oh por dios, debiste haber perdido mucha sangre, debemos llevarte a que te hagan una transfusión inmediatamente.

-No es necesario Hermione—Decía de forma calmada la mujer poniéndose de pie observando la expresión tan contenta que tenía en el rostro.

-Pero Jennifer, estas débil, no podrás llegar a tu trabajo así –Sacaba su celular en forma desesperada –Debo llamar a Bob, ¿Ya se fue a trabajar?—

La mujer negaba lentamente con la expresión ensoñadora y taciturna, como si hubiese salido de un spa cinco estrellas.

-Tu marido debe enterarse de lo ocurrido Jennifer—Ella espetaba.

-El no debe de enterarse—Suspiraba. –Además el muy idiota no me da, lo que, él me da. –La mujer se quedaba mirando a la salida, en la dirección donde se alejó el vampiro. Hermione entre tanto la observaba algo alarmada por la expresión concluyendo que su vecina estaba totalmente hipnotizada, una cualidad que los chupasangre tenían para atraer a sus presas.

-Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho Jennifer, no es real, entiende de una vez, asi que vamos a un hospital que de seguro no podrás siquiera tocar el volante.— Se quedaba por unos minutos pensativa, no podía llevarla así como a si a sabiendas que le harían un mar de preguntas comenzando por las marcas en el cuello.

-Mira, mejor vamos a tu apartamento y no salgas de ahí por ningún motivo, le avisaré a tu marido que vaya a la escuela por Peter—Ella se refería al hijo de la mujer que fue atacada.

-Y yo tengo que inventarme una muy buena excusa para llegar tarde al tarbajo, solo espero que Jhon no se ponga como un ogro –Suspiraba tomando el teléfono celular marcando el numero –Que cosas, de repente recordé a uno que deseaba cenarme en el baño de niñas.

Declaraba eso último en susurro sin que su vecina la escuchara haciendo recordatorio de su primer año en Hogwarts cuando sus amigos la rescataron de ser aplastada por el bate enorme y pesado del trol que se introdujo al baño de niñas.

-Jhon, si hola soy Hermione…-Ella seguía con la llamada rodando los ojos constantemente, al parecer no se tomaba a bien un ausentismo, pero tratándose de la superestrella de la publicidad no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar.

-Si , está bien, envíame el análisis a mi correo electrónico y te regreso el reporte, yo misma lo enviaré a los inversionistas esta tarde, además sabes que tengo que tener todo listo para irme a Londres—hacía una pausa. –Te traeré algo de allá no te preocupes, hasta luego.

Colgaba la llamada y observaba que Jennifer se abrazaba a si misma bailoteando levemente cerrando sus ojos, al parecer, el vampiro había causado más efectos de los esperados. Cayó a la cuenta que en días anteriores los noticieros reportaron casos de mujeres asesinadas cerca de Central Park con las mismas características; sin una gota de sangre y una mordedura cerca de la vena femoral.

-Lo que me faltaba—Suspiraba. –Lidiar con vampiros.

En ese momento se detenía a pensar algo importante, algo que sencillamente no cuadraba. Se llevaba la mano a la cabeza recargándose en la cajuela del pointer plateado observando la salida por donde se había escabullido el chupasangre.

-Puede caminar a la luz del sol—Negaba con la cabeza -No esto no puede ser posible, creo que tendré que enviar una lechuza al ministerio para que investigue—Daba otro largo respiro y miraba a la chica.

-Y tu deja de bailar!- La miraba. –Te chupó la sangre no te hizo el amor en el estacionamiento. –Lo último lo decía en voz baja y al parecer, Jennifer la ignoraba.

-Harry podría hacerlo pero esta a punto de casarse, no puedo interrumpir su boda y mucho menos la luna de miel, y no… No Hermione, no recurrirás a Draco, aunque un colmilludo que puede caminar a la luz del sol sin cocinarse como un pollo de Kentucky Fried Chicken ande suelto nada mas y nada menos en la gran manzana. –Se exasperaba consigo misma para después tomar del brazo a su vecina para encaminarla al apartamento.

-Es tan sensual, tan hermoso, tan único, me hace vibrar como ningun otro, soy suya, completamente suya—Decía en susurro la pelinegra.

-Lo que me faltaba, una insatisfecha sexual—Rodaba los ojos fastidiada, ya que claramente detestaba no acudir a su trabajo como todos los días.

Al llegar al apartamento decidió hacer algo solo por prevención, pues si ese hombre podía ir libremente por las calles bajo el sol matutino seguramente regresaría a terminar lo que había empezado. No conocía a ningun vampiro que dejara cabos sueltos, al menos, los pocos de los que escuchó en Londres durante su estadía.

Tomó su varita realizando una barrera de protección parecida a la que usaba cuando era perseguida por Voldemort en los bosques. Por si acaso colocaba un hechizo revelador donde la hipnosis no servía de nada a pesar de que se les viera directamente a los ojos. Lo único que debía hacer, era convencer a esa loca de su vecina a permanecer en su casa.

Quince días exactamente habían pasado antes de prepararlo todo para su viaje a Londres, afortunadamente envió los reportes a tiempo y los inversionistas llevaban un avance cuantioso sobre lo que sería el nuevo producto que se lanzaría al mercado. Preparó su maleta y observaba la invitación pensando no precisamente en la boda de sus amigos, sino en aquel hombre que dejó atrás junto con todas sus mentiras y engaños.

Suspiraba sintiéndose nerviosa, por algunos instantes le parecía que se se mareaba pero debía tratarse solamente de la sugestión de volver a tenerlo frente a frente. No quería saber nada de él después de aquella escena que prefería mejor borrar de su memoria, y cada vez que la recordaba su estomago se contraía a tal grado de mezclarse con el resto de sus órganos.

Empacaba solo lo necesario, no planeaba quedarse más tiempo del que debería por lo que su guarda ropa no era apretado. Algunos vaqueros, blusas, chaquetas estaban incluidas junto con su ropa interior debidamente doblada. No iba a comprar un vestido formal para la ocasión puesto que éste se maltrataría con el agetreo del viaje, y si lo mandaba a arreglar a una tintorería probablemente no tendría el mismo toque.

Tomaba los boletos de avión, uno para ella y el otro para su acompañante. Damon Salvatore.

Al pensar en él se sentaba por un rato en la cama mirando el teléfono, de hecho no había vuelto a hablar con él desde que acordaron los términos de su contrato. Consideraba descabellado en todas las formas contratar a una persona para hacerse pasar por un novio, y les daría la "sorpresa" de su compromiso.

-Si que soy una loca—Concluía dando un largo suspiro y a su vez, su mente era transportada a un par de ojos aguamarina, recordaba sus movimientos en el restaurante, la forma en la que sonreía, esos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al mostrar su dentadura blanca y perfecta eran las cualidades que toda mujer deseaba. Ella incluida.

-Damon –Cerró sus ojos por un momento y le pareció tenerlo de cerca, pues al momento de despedirse, sus labios se rosaron uno con el otro, pudo sentir su aliento, una mezcla de wiskey y menta que por un momento electrizó sus sentidos. –Vaya que hace bien su trabajo. –Negaba con la cabeza riendo para si misma antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto.

El taxi llegaba con media hora de anticipación, tiempo ideal para documentar las maletas y presentar el pasaporte para su respectiva validación. Como toda persona detestaba el papeleo y esa era su manera más eficaz de realizarlo, pero a su vez, deseaba hacer tiempo antes de llegar de nuevo a su tierra y enfrentarse a la realidad. Si de su cuenta fuera, los tramites aduanales podrían tardar dos días completos, al menos, en ese específico.

Le daba la propina al conductor y se ladeaba el cabello castaño que contrastaba con la gabardina marrón que llevaba puesta. Se encaminaba al interior tomando la manija de la maleta de manera rápida, pues aun en el aeropuerto todo era mucho más rápido de lo normal. Se había quedado de ver con Damon en las taquillas de la aduana, pero miraba a todos lados sin tener éxito por ningun lado. Decidió esperar un momento, así que aprovechó para hacer un par de llamadas, una para su madre indicándole la hora de partida y otra a su jefe para que le enviara los avances de la campaña.

Hermione disfrutaba el trabajo de oficina, pero lo disfrutaba más estando fuera, era una manera de conectarse con el mundo y con sus deberes al mismo tiempo.

Habían pasado quince minutos y tenía que comenzar el proceso antes de abordar, asi que no pudo esperar al gigoló por más tiempo. Suspiraba, a decir verdad comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, probablemente aquel individuo no llegaría, no se presentaría dejándola con la incertidumbre de cómo enfrentar a su ex novio estando totalmente vulnerable.

Faltaba solo una persona antes de comenzar su proceso, por lo que volvió a voltear a ambos lados de la sala de espera sin poder verlo. Damon no había llegado, y probablemente se echó para atrás con una mejor oferta con otra clienta. Se mordía los labios ansiosa, parecía que sus planes que creó durante quince días estaban viniéndose abajo,

Se resignó y antes de que llegara su turno sintió unas manos frias en sus parpados cerrándolos. Su corazón latió por unos instantes recordando el aroma de ese hombre tan exótico sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Damon—Comentaba con tranquilidad mientras que él estaba con su misma expresión descarada y suficiente.

-Es Nueva York linda, es difícil encontrar un taxi- Rodaba los ojos para sacar su pasaporte y entregarlo a la encargada quien iniciaba el proceso de documentación.

-Pensé que no vendrías, que te habías arrepentido, y lo se, no se como aceptaste este plan tan loco y descabellado –La castaña respondía pero el hombre le colocaba una mano en el hombro propinándole un leve masaje.

-Eres de las mujeres que se preocupa por lo que todavía no ha pasado, además recuerda, soy tu prometido—El chico se acercaba a su oído cerrando sus ojos esbozando una sonrisa.

-Un amor a tu medida, tu estas pagando por ello, asi que al cliente, lo que pida.—Damon declaraba.

Hermione sintió un hormigueo en aquella zona y se ruborizaba ante la mirada curiosa de los pasajeros que estaban a punto de abordar su avión, asi que se separó un poco mirando esos exóticos ojos azules. Evitó morderse los labios aunque ganas no le faltaban de hacerlo, pues sus sentidos vibraban con la mera cercanía de ese individuo.

-No te preocupes, ese amor a mi medida, lo deseo para una semana.- la chica sin decir nada más se adelantaba para abordar el avión dejando al hombre pelinegro con la palabra en la boca. Sencillamente, Hermione Granger no era una chica fácil de seducir o convencer, demasiado realista para caer en un mundo de fantasía incluso para si misma.

Damon caminó con sus manos en las bolsas acaparando miradas de las mujeres que salían al anden para el abordaje, su sola presencia las hacía imaginarse cosas incluso sucias y depravadas, a lo que solo esbozaba una mirada coqueta y galante en forma de despedida. Por un segundo le pasó por la cabeza ofrecerles tarjetas de presentación que seguramente contenían la leyenda. "El hombre de tus sueños con tan solo una llamada, absoluta discreción y seriedad", pero definitivamente estaba ahora alquilado.

Hermione se subió para tomar su lugar cuando en ese momento volvió a sentir la mano del pelinegro y su voz tan suave como una caricia. Se giró y sin querer se ruborizaba.

-Tendremos primera clase—

-Pero adquirimos asientos normales Damon, ¿Acaso no leiste bien el boleto?- Rodaba los ojos evitando mirarlo pero él la giraba con suavidad y sonreía.

-No me gusta ir apretado como una sardina lista para una canasta navideña—Se acercaba nuevamente haciendo un gesto desagradable.

-No me gusta el olor a cebolla cruzado con perfume barato—

-Que exigente eres debo decir—Mencionaba la castaña aun colocando las maletas pero en ese instante el hombre pelinegro las tomaba para adentrarse a otro pasillo que daba a las de primera clase.

Una azafata de alrededor de veinticinco años les pedía los boletos y en ese instante Damon se los otorgaba mirándola a los ojos. Aquella chica se fijó en ellos perdiéndose como todas las mujeres en ese mar azul que aparentaba ser tranquilo.

-Perdon la tardanza lindura, nosotros pedimos primera clase, ¿Tienes un asiento para nosotros encanto?- Hablaba con suavidad, sutileza, con un deje de inocencia en sus palabras que la misma Hermione admiraba, no cabía duda que aquel hombre tenía el poder de convencer hasta la mas indomada fiera.

La joven azafata suspiraba entrecortadamente mirando endiosada a Damon sonriendo despacio para señalarles la entrada a los asientos preferenciales para pasajeros importantes. No despegaba la sonrisa comiéndose con la mirada al hombre gallardo y la castaña enarcaba una ceja al observar ese comportamiento.

-Parece que le gustas—Declaraba ella entrando con cierta timidez a primera clase.

-Yo les gusto a todas lindura, pero soy exclusivo de ninguna –Damon se acomodaba por fin al acolchado, ergonómico y cómodo asiento de la ventanilla mirando el lugar que dejaría por unos días, entre tanto la castaña lo observaba como si en verdad fuese una pieza única que encontró de casualidad en un sitio de clasificados por internet.

-No me extraña, el negocio es el negocio dicen por ahí—Suspiraba para hacer lo mismo en el asiento de adelante, cabe mencionar que en primera clase todos los lugares estaban independientes, con el espacio suficiente para una mesita donde se podía colocar la comida o las copas de Shampagne que la azafata cordialmente servía arrancando el vuelo.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Depende—Contestaba la castaña echando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que sentía las manos exquisitas del hombre en sus hombros, asi que sin quejarse lo dejo darle un poco de masaje. En ese instante se acercaba a su oído en susurro.

-¿Por qué eres tan hostil?—

-No se a que te refieres—Ella exhalaba sintiéndose relajada pero él se acercaba al limite de casi colocar sus labios en su lóbulo derecho.

-Piensas que todo es negocio para mi, pero te equivocas, mi misión, y para lo que me pagarás. –Suspiraba y susurraba de forma lenta. –Es para hacerte feliz durante esa semana- En ese instante Damon bajaba lentamente su mano por el cuello de la chica, cerraba sus ojos olisqueando no solo su perfume, sino su sangre, esa que recorría sus venas que debía tener un sabor exquisito, único, dulce.

Hacía un esfuerzo olímpico al no hincarle los colmillos en su vena femoral y succionar ese elixirl que lo hacía relamer sus labios, imaginarse la textura, el buqué, el cuerpo, la consistencia de esa misma que se notaba cuando sus venas palpitaban. Hermione no pudo mas que mostrarse dócil ante ese tacto tan suave, pues las manos llegaban casi a sus senos erizando su piel, relamía sus labios mordiendo el inferior aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Seras mía, solo mía Hermione.

-Damon, nos pueden… ver—

-Y eso que importa—Con la punta de su lengua se atrevía a rosar el cuello de la castaña cerrando sus ojos no pudiendo evitar que las venas de sus ojos salieran. Le preocupaba que sus instintos le llevaran a tomar la sangre de la chica por lo que dejo de hacer esa acción por unos minutos.

-Su Shampagne—Una azafata los sacaba de la evidente ensoñación mientras que el vampiro pelinegro la miraba guiñándole el ojo.

-Que bien, por que estoy sediento.

Hermione se incorporaba de nuevo sintiéndose extraña, jamás le habia pasado antes estar tan excitada, sentía que sus piernas se hacían gelatina y que su corazón palpitaba mas de la cuenta. No se atrevió a mirar a Damon, despues de todo, era su trabajo seducir a sus clientas para que de verdad tuvieran ese amor a la medida que tanto deseaban.

El vampiro tomaba una copa tomando un sorbo generoso para despues volverse a acercar y por fin lanzar la pregunta que habia estado en su cabeza.

-Hermione—

-Dime— Esta vez contestaba algo avergonzada por su espectáculo en el avión.

-Todo esto es por un ex novio verdad?, ese tal, Draco Malfoy—

Hermione abrió los ojos, no sabía como se había enterado de su existencia puesto que no toco el tema durante la primera entrevista, pasó saliva con dificultad y no tuvo mas remedio que contarle, después de todo terminaría por enterarse en Londres de todas maneras.

-Si, su nombre es Draco—Desviaba la mirada. –Y quiero demostrarle que no siempre caeré rendida a sus pies—Apretaba sus labios y los puños recordando todavía la afrenta del pasado. –Que tengo una nueva vida, es por eso que te contraté.

Damon la escuchaba con atención aun recordando la carta que desdobló cerca del baño de mujeres del restaurante. -¿Por qué no simplemente sales con otro hombre?, eres hermosa, exitosa e independiente.

-Por que no quiero volverme a enamorar—Suspiraba mirando por la ventanilla. –Para mi el amor es lo que proyectamos en la otra persona, y cuando no es lo que esperamos descubrimos que toda esa idea falsa solo existía en la cabeza.

-Es por eso que prefieres rentar a un hombre que quedarte con el para siempre ¿Cierto?—El la miraba, pero ella todavía estaba de espaldas.

-Absolutamente, asi que espero que pasando esta semana no tenga que lidiar con eso otra vez—Hacía una pausa. –Mi vida es bastante tranquila sin mentiras ni traición, y asi quiero conservarla.

Damon se extrañaba un poco de las palabras de la castaña, no cabía duda que era la primer clienta con esa característica, tan inmune a sus encantos, tan rebelde, tan analítica que unas simples palabras o elogios no ablandaban. Suspiró un momento y bebió otro sorbo de su Shampagne sintiendo el deseo ferviente de conocer a esa chica tan bella con rostro de niña.

-¿Que fue lo que te hizo ese tal Draco para lastimarte asi Hermione?.

Hermione no deseaba hablar de eso, sin embargo, rompió el silencio para irle explicando quienes eran las personas que se encontraría en Londres comenzando por sus padres, sus amigos, algunos conocidos que tenían en común con los novios. Aunque todavía existía una duda en el aire, ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere que el lugar a donde van esta lleno de magos y brujas?, definitivamente debía explicarle y revelarle acerca del mundo mágico. Despues, le haría un Obliviate.


	5. Todo incluido, puedes mirar si quieres

La azafata daba la indicación que era momento de aterrizar, los pasajeros se preparaban para poder alistar lo necesario para tocar tierra y hacer lo menos tiempo posible. Londres; a pesar de no ser una ciudad tan ruidosa como lo era Nueva York también tenía dificultades a ciertas horas en el tráfico. En ese momento el vampiro pelinegro solo observaba a su nueva clienta mientras dormía.

Miraba sus parpados cerrados, su boca moviéndose lentamente asi como también las mejillas que se estiraban en una sonrisa como consecuencia de haber tenido un placido sueño. Sonrió para si mismo preguntándose sobre la última vez que habia visto a una chica con su verdadera cara por las mañanas, pues en definitiva, todas siempre estaban arregladas y procesadas para impresionarlo.

-Buenos días Jefa- Anunciaba con suavidad el vampiro.

La castaña abría los párpados lentamente teniendo como primera imagen la cara del pelinegro. Sin querer, se detuvo en sus grandes, expresivos y exóticos ojos azules y en su boca tan perfectamente delinieada, carnosa, hacía juego a la perfección con su piel pálida, como si rara vez fuera tocada por el sol.

Abrió los ojos mientras que los demás se le quedaban mirando con ceño fruncido, por lo que inmediatamente miraba al chico preguntándole sobre el motivo. Sin embargo Damon tomaba un espejo para colocarlo frente a ella sosteniendo todavía esa sonrisa triunfante que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Mierda!—Soltaba la chica fijándose en su cabello enmarañado, abultado, parecía que un par de gatos habían estado bailando encima suyo destruyendo y enredando todo a su paso.

-¡Mi cabello!—Miraba a todos quienes escondían las miradas disimulando atención en sus tabletas electrónicas. Miraba al pelinegro y se sentía ruborizada, expuesta, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirse al tocador de mujeres para retocarse lo más posible a pesar de la ligera turbulencia del aterrizaje.

Damon miraba a los demás y les sonreía descaradamente señalándola.

-¿No es un amor?, Estoy loco por ella—Se recargaba en el respaldo enarcando una ceja mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Bajaron por fin del avión esperando ser recibidos por la tan ya rutinaria fila interminable de la aduana. Los tramites como en todo lugar eran excesivamente tardados y las personas ansiaban que se acortara para acabar con todo eso para descansar. Hermione tenía sus maletas listas; en total, eran cinco repletas de lo necesario para estar en los terrenos que tan bién conocía. En cambio Damon solo llevaba uno con un par de cambios necesarios considerando comprarse un guardaropa nuevo totalmente europeo y contemporáneo pensando asi impresionar a sus nuevas clientas después de Hermione.

-¿Tienes todo?—Preguntaba ella

-Si

-Pasaporte?

-Si

-Documentos de la aduana.

-Si

-Tu traje para la boda.

-Si… pero ¿No me preguntarás por mi gato?

Ella se detenía, ya que estaba a punto de preguntárselo, tan solo suspiraba un poco mirando alrededor esperando no encontrarse con nadie en especial. Si bien habia notificado su llegada a sus padres no deseaba que acudieran por ella, pues todavía tenía mucho que hacer respecto a su nuevo "prometido".

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Hermione?

-Claro, la que gustes, pero ahora debemos abordar un taxi, de seguro mis padres nos están esperando aunque te advierto que son conservadores por lo que te buscaremos un lugar para que te instales—Decía revisando el bolso para sacar su celular a toda prisa.

Damon la seguía a pasos agigantados, no tenía tiempo de ver siquiera los souvenirs que se vendían en los pequeños establecimientos donde se miraba claramente el big ben o la rueda de la fortuna. Agrandaba sus ojos negando un poco con la cabeza para adelantarse a su paso y tomarla de la muñeca.

-Damon por favor no hay tiempo.

-Mirame—Imperaba con suavidad.

-Ahora no Damon, nadie nos esta viendo.

-Que me mires he dicho—Hablaba con mas fuerza para ponerla frente a frente y respirar hondo, definitivamente necesitaba un descanso de tan solo verla mover, bajar, hacer fila y comportarse como si estuviese condenada a muerte.

La castaña bufaba un poco pero decidió verlo a los ojos.

-Necesitas un adelanto lo se, si quieres ahora mismo vamos al cajero automático y te entrego la primera parte como quedamos, lo pensaba hacer pero..

-¡Quieres dejar de parlotear como una maldita guacamaya y escucharme!-

Esas palabras la sorprendían sobremanera, era evidente que tenía un perfil impulsivo pero no pensaba que exasperaba a las personas con su modus vivendi. Se cruzó de brazos sintiendo todavía la ansiedad de llegar a tiempo a su casa, no sabia la razón, pero debía hacerlo. Damon en cambio no le quitaba las manos de los hombros, suspiraba hondamente y volvía a mirarla.

-¿Por qué insistes en vivir de esta manera?

-¿A que manera te refieres?

-No me contestes con otra pregunta Hermione—hacía una pausa para soltarla con suavidad mirando a ambos lados de la salida del aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué vives como si todo tuviera que seguir un maldito itinerario?, te recuerdo que no estamos en tu oficina, aquí no eres Hermione la publicista.

-Me gusta el orden, y que todo se siga al pie de la letra Damon, asi que no te pido que lo entiendas o que lo razones, solo que asi suelo ser yo—Daba un respiro, reacomodando sus brazos. – Tu debes adaptarte a eso.

-¿Debo adaptarme?—La retaba con la mirada.

-Si, si debes, ahora en lugar de estar cuestionando mi vida deberíamos estar camino a mi casa ya que hay mucho que explicar a mi madre sobre cómo nos conocimos.

-Oh cierto, lo olvidé, aquí soy tu prometido de quien estar terriblemente coladita—Alzaba los hombros y respondía. –Puedes decirles que me viste en un bar, me encontraste atractivo, te invite un par de tragos, tuvimos sexo como un par de gatos salvajes y quedaste loca por obtener mi exclusividad—Hacía una mueca triunfante enarcando una ceja mientras que la castaña lo encontraba sumamente irritante. Eso ni en sus mejores momentos lo habría hecho con una persona normal.

-No conoces a mis padres, mejor vámonos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo en el camino—Ella le decía algo fastidiada y en ese instante el vampiro empuñaba una mano. Jamás en toda su vida lo habían rechazado de esa manera, o quizá si, Elena Gilbert, la novia de su hermano Stefan. No deseaba recordar esos pasajes pues cada vez que lo hacía tendría que olvidar de la peor manera y eso no le gustaba.

Caminaron lo suficiente para detenerse en la calle principal esperando a un taxi. Las maletas yacían en el piso y la castaña ni siquiera miraba al hombre pelinegro para admirarlo como todas lo hacían, definitivamente esta cliente tenía bastante en claro el concepto de "renta", mientras tanto, el vampiro pelinegro hacía un recuento de toda su vida. Comenzando por el verdadero motivo de haberse mudado a nueva York para iniciar un nuevo ciclo, una diferente faceta que nadie conocería lejos de todo lo que le aquejaba en su natal pueblo llamado Mystic Falls.

Observaba de reojo a la castaña, la encontraba demasiado cerrada en si misma, como si no permitiera que nadie atravezara esa dura coraza que se habia creado. Esa misma era a causa de un hombre que le había traicionado en el pasado, el mismo que envió una nota días anteriores para pedirle otra oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, pero con su carácter, pensaba que no haría un trabajo excelente por la manera tan reacia de dirigirse a el como si se tratara precisamente de eso. Una adquisición.

-Nuestros atuendos para la boda deben combinar, deseo que piensen..

-Que estamos conectados, sin pretenderlo—Rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa y ella lo miraba ceñuda.

-Si, acertaste—Daba un largo suspiro. –Debemos pensar en tu profesión, no creo que Gigoló sea lo más adecuado.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, si se trata del oficio mas antiguo del mundo, incluso el mismo Anacreonte, el filosofo griego rentaba un escort .

-Para fines artísticos—Aclaraba la castaña.

-Eso crees tu—Volvía a sonreir. –También los grandes pensadores tenían sus perversiones, ¿Alguna vez has leído cincuenta sombras de grey?

La castaña fruncía el ceño rodando también los ojos para concentrarse en el taxi que ahora llegaba entregándole las maletas al conductor para dirigirse a su casa.

-No me gusta la lectura popular, prefiero un clásico—Lo miraba. –Y si a ese género nos vamos prefiero otros como "pídeme lo que quieras" o el padre del masoquismo—Hacía una pausa. –El marqués de Sade.

Damon se acercaba un poco a la castaña observándola con fascinación, pues además de la evidente belleza que resaltaba ese hermoso rostro de niña, era autosuficiente, asertiva, cruda, realista y sobre todo culta. No cabía duda que en todos los ciento cuarenta y cinco años que llevaba de vida jamás se habia topado con alguien como ella. Aunque haciendo remembranzas del pasado, dedujo que sería una versión pulida de Katherine Pierce, su antiguo amor.

-Eres un hueso duro de roer Hermione, y vaya que lo he intentado todo para impresionarte—Alzaba los hombros esbozando una sonrisa.

-No se cómo hayan sido tus clientas Damon, pero yo no soy igual—Lo volvía a observar fijándose en sus hermosos ojos azules, no cabía duda que ese hombre podía hacer suspirar a cualquiera de sus clientas y causar envidias para los hombres contra los que compitiera.

-Ve pensando en cómo nos conocimos y recuerda—Volvia a mirarlo con mas énfasis. –Estas locamente enamorado de mi.

-Una pregunta.

-Adelante—Respondía ella.

-¿Dormiremos en la misma habitación?

-Mi padre te despellejaría vivo antes de que tuvieras un momento a solas conmigo.—Llegaba el taxi y el hombre conductor subía las maletas.

-¿Y si m escabullo a media noche y toco tu puerta?—El sonreía con picardia.

-El te esperaría con una escopeta para dispararte y preguntarte después.

-Creo que da miedo tu padre.

-Vaya que si—Concluía ella metiendo las maletas, aunque todavía le preocupaba una cosa.

Hermione desviaba la mirada, tenía que hacer todo el cuento creible para sus padres pero con la actitud de ese hombre era evidente que las cosas pudieran salirse de control. Daba un largo suspiro para deslizarse al automóvil y seguido a ella Damon cerraba la puerta esbozando una sonrisa para tomarla de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Esta acción la sorprendió bastante.

-Tranquila Hermione, todo estará bien, te garanticé una buena actuación y es lo que haré—Le guiñaba el ojo sin soltarla. La castaña tan solo se ruborizaba y por alguna razón tampoco rehuía de su contacto.

Hicieron buen periodo de camino ya que el trafico afortunadamente no estaba cargado, también era proeza del conductor que por los atajos que tomaba debía conocer perfectamente la ciudad de Londres. Cuando arribaron al vecindario donde vivía Hermione en su niñez el vampiro se quedaba mirando el lugar. Las casitas uniformes eran pintorescas, las calles pavimentadas sin un gramo de basura daba a notar el estricto orden de los ingleses, que a diferencia de los norteamericanos obtenían el premio a la ciudad mas limpia de todo el mundo.

Bajaron el equipaje y Damon se ofreció para cargar las maletas, en seguida le dio al taxista la cantidad que marcaba el contador y asi mismo una propina considerable que sacó una sonrisa al conductor. Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y frunció el ceño.

-Yo lo iba a pagar, recuerda que es parte de los viáticos.—Se detenía para hacerle la aclaración.

-Lo siento pero te tardaste en bajar todo tu guardarropa y por cierto, ¿Qué cargas aquí?,¿Piedras?, ¿Un dinosaurio?, ¿El cuerpo de tu exnovio recién castrado?

-¡Damon!

-Bromeo—reia un poco. –Pero no me negaras que las mujeres cargan hasta con el perro por el remordimiento de dejarlo solo sin pensar que ellos desean hacer una fiesta privada estando sin su dueño.

-Como sea—Señalaba la entrada. –Creo que debemos ensayar algo aquí antes de pasar.

-Oh si, esta bien, ¿Pero no tengo que cantar ni nada de eso verdad?

-No, no tienes—ella explicaba exasperándose un poco.

-Lastima, canto mejor que Robbie Williams.—Mencionaba en broma haciendo que la castaña se riera un poco para romper el hielo.

Timbraron por fin no sin antes aspirar una gran bocanada de aire para contenerlo y calmarse. Hermione no había visto a sus padres desde la ultima navidad, contando con que eso fue hacía mas de dos años, asi que volverlos a ver removía recuerdos, solo los mejores claro está. Esperaron lo suficiente y una señora de mediana edad les abría agrandando sus ojos para observar a su hija acompañada no solo de un hombre apuesto, sino del "hombre apuesto".

-Mi cielo, bienvenida a casa—La señora Granger se lanzaba a los brazos de su hija cerrando sus ojos para sentir su cercanía, evidentemente y como toda madre sentía el síndrome del nido vacío "cuando los hijos se van". –Eres tan cruel Hermione Jane Granger—

-¿Jane?, ¿Cómo la novia de tarzán?—Comentaba con voz seductora el hombre pelinegro haciendo que la castaña casi lo deseara aniquilar con la mirada. En cambio solo regaló la mejor sonrisa y observo que su madre lo miraba de arriba abajo con fascinación.

-Hija, debo felicitarte por tu gusto tan, tan…- Ella decía casi desnudando al hombre con la mirada y en ese momento Damon le tomaba la mano para besar el dorso.

-_Enchantée Madmoiselle_, Mi nombre es Damon—Hablaba en susurro. –Damon Salvatore.—La señora Granger se quedaba sin palabras ante la forma seductora y cordial de aquel hombre de ojos aguamarina.

-Yo, yo me llamo.. –Se detenía la madre de Hermione sin articular una sola palabra hasta que ella decidía por fin intervenir.

-Su nombre es Jane Granger, y no, no es la novia de tarzán—Contestaba la castaña para adelantarse a su casa mientras que la señora todavía estaba fascinada. Damon en cambio se ruborizó por completo, no sabía que su pequeña broma norteamericana hubiera resultado todo un fiasco.

-Hija , no seas aguafiestas—Decía la señora entre risas y el hombre pelinegro le susurraba al oído. –Esta celosa Jane.

-Oh si, asi suele ser mi hija—Se adelantaba a la casa y en ese instante Damon se quedaba atónito.

Su condición vampirica le impedía pasar a su arbitrio a los lugares privados como viviendas, esa era parte de las limitantes que tenían, asi que no podía poner un pie adentro de la casa sin que antes lo invitaran a entrar. La señora Granger observaba que el hombre se quedaba en la puerta mirando el marco como si estuviese preocupado, jamás nadie se había quedado en la entrada sin que la siguieran.

-¿No me invitas a entrar Jane?—preguntaba el vampiro.

-Claro Damon, pudes entrar—En ese instante daba un paso sin restricción alguna respirando aliviado.

Hermione se sentaba en el sofá donde su padre se encontraba, como siempre leyendo el diario que a pesar de haberlo visto en la mañana le gustaba hacer un recuento de las más recientes noticias que ocurrían en el mundo entero. La chica le daba un beso en la mejilla acompañada de un fuerte abrazo para después señalar a la puerta donde el hombre pelinegro hacía acto de presencia.

-Papá, te presento a Damon, mi…

-Encantado de conocerte por fin Jack—El hombre de ojos aguamarina le daba la mano al padre de la castaña y éste se la tomaba por inercia estrechándolo. –Hermione me ha contado maravillas de ti y debo decir que no te hace justicia.—Sonreía con tanta familiaridad que a la castaña le costaba creer que comenzara a hacer un excelente trabajo fingiendo ser efectivamente su prometido.

-Un placer Damon, entonces tu eres…

-El segundo hombre en su vida despues de ti claro está—Sonreía con cordialidad mirando con complicidad a la señora Granger.

-De modo que tu y Hermione están…

-De novios—Indicaba La castaña.

-¿Y cuándo nos lo pensabas decir Hermione?—preguntaba la señora Granger al mismo tiempo que Jack dejaba el periódico en la mesa para levantarse y recibir correctamente al invitado.

-Probablemente se me pasó mamá, ahorita estoy trabajando en la nueva línea de Zimma Logistics y me trae totalmente atareada—Sonreía.

En ese instante la madre de la chica se acercaba, debía reconocer que su hija era bastante hermosa, se había vuelto independiente, segura de si misma que a comparación con su niñez se desarrolló como un hermoso cisne. Pero la intuición de una madre no se puede engañar, evadir siquiera, asi que la miró ceñuda y tomaba los hombros de su hija para volver a sonreír y recalcar algo importante.

-A nadie se le pasa decir que se está enamorada Hermione, asi que no te lo creo—En ese instante la chica se ruborizaba, era evidente que sus padres no le creían, quizá si hubiese mostrado mas afecto con el chico las cosas hubiesen cambiado contando con la suspicacia que tenían.

En ese momento Damon le tocaba el hombro a Jane con tanta familiaridad dejando sorpendida a la castaña. Suspiraba hondo deseando que no echara perder aquel plan que le costó construir de emergencia, sabía a la perfección que sus padres detestaban las mentiras y por ende los reproches estaban acercándose ahora tocando las puertas de su casa listos para amenazar.

-Comprende a tu hija un poco, creo que la conoces tan bien como yo para darte cuenta que se reserva cosas para ella misma.

Hermione solo abría los ojos, quizá aquel hombre había aprendido a leer a través de su mente, husmear en su diario personal o incluso tratar de hackear su cuenta directamente de una red social. No comprendía como pretendía que la conocía tanto; pues era cierto, aquella chica se reservaba las mejores cosas e incluso sin compartirlas con nadie más.

-Traeré algunos refrigerios, no tardo—La señora Granger se dirigía a la cocina mientras dejaba a los tres en la sala.

-Que amable eres Jane muchas gracias—Se sentaba el pelinegro mirando al padre de Hermione quien analíticamente lo observaba.

-Hermione me contó que eres dentista al igual que Jane.

-Si , efectivamente Damon, nos conocimos en la universidad y…

- No me lo digas, te pasó exactamente lo mismo que a mi. –El hombre de mediana edad miraba ceñudo sin comprender y en ese instante Damon hacía la aclaración.

-Los ojos castaños y claros también te robaron el corazón ¿No es cierto?.

Hermione no pudo dejar de sentir un ligero rubor en las mejillas como si eso exactamente hubiese pasado, tan solo se frotaba las manos para mitigar el nerviosismo, debía admitir que aquel hombre era bastante bueno. Suspiraba un poco esperando que su madre trajera la charola para colocarla en la mesa; necesitaba distraerse en algo.

-Pero admítelo Damon, Hermione es mas bonita que su madre.

-Si me dieran a elegir, creo que si, ya que la otra mujer es tu esposa—Guiñaba el ojo y el padre de la chica se quedaba algo pasmado.

-Bromeo Jack, es una forma de elogiar a mi futura suegra. – El hombre de mediana edad se tranquilizaba riendo ligeramente.

-Bueno Damon y dime , ¿A que te dedicas?

-Tengo un aserradero, ha pasado de generación en generación—Mencionaba con naturalidad sorprendiendo cada vez mas a Hermione, pues parecía una declaración no ensayada, salía tan natural que todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Entonces eres un empresario Damon.

-Asi es y.. – En ese instante miraba con fascinación a la castaña quien al acaparar esos ojos color aguamarina se perdió por completo como seguramente todas sus clientas lo hacían.

-La conoci cuando vine a Londres, de eso ya hace casi un año Jack—Decía en susurro, tan suave que se notaba no solo el gusto, sino la devoción que tenía por ella.

El padre de la castaña solo los miraba, debía admitir que aquel chico era bastante atento, caballeroso, preocupado hasta por los más mínimos detalles que no todos los hombres tenían como una forma de cortejar a una mujer. Aquel chico era distinto, incluso más de lo que el ex novio de su hija era; pues se notaba la educación, incluso podría escuchar frases anticuadas.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?—Llegaba Jane con una bandeja repleta de sándwiches de queso con jamón y algo de refresco de manzana que tenía en la heladera. A Damon le parecía la clásica ama de casa que deseaba impresionar a sus invitados con sus proezas culinarias obtenidas con los simples productos de un supermercado expres.

El pelinegro tomaba un sándwich no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a la cocinera para comenzar a relatar la historia, daba un mordisco sin perder ese estilo, galanura y porte. Adoptó una posición más relajada y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos, masticaba lento, despacio, como si no hubiese prisa alguna por hablar mas que observarla.

Miraba sus facciones de niña, a pesar de sus veintitantos años aquella inocencia se negaba a abandonar su rostro, asi mismo observaba sus manos, la forma tan delgada y delicada de sus dedos, la blancura de su piel, su cabello castaño y ese ligero rubor que emanaba con tan solo sentirse admirada.

-Viajé a Londres con la idea de conocer Europa, siempre la había visto en fotografías, las calles, la arquitectura es fascinante, asi que me decidí y dejé los negocios por unos días. – Suspiraba mientras que los demás se ponían más comodos para seguirlo escuchando.

-Me hablaron de una agencia de publicidad—Miraba a la castaña quien estaba absorta de la facilidad con la que manejaba la situación.

-D y D—Especificaba las siglas. –Ahí una recepcionista me hizo esperar horas, pero valió la pena—Volvía a dirigir sus ojos aguamarina exóticos a la castaña. –Entró la mujer mas hermosa sobre la tierra—la señalaba.

-Esos ojos de caramelo me hicieron quedarme.

-Wow—Exclamaba la madre de la castaña mirando a su hija quien tenía la mirada concentrada en sus manos.

-Si, lo se, y precisamente ella manejaría mi cuenta—Bebía un poco de refresco de manzana – No necesito explicar la razón por la que acepté encantado ¿Verdad?—

-Yo pensé que era por dar mayor prestigio y ganancias a tu producto… mi cielo—Ella enmarcaba esa frase como si deseara que parara de hablar.

-Por su puesto amor, pero también era la manera perfecta de invitarte a salir, y que conocieras mas de mí—Miraba a los padres de la chica quienes sonreían, quizá conocían a su hija lo suficiente para sorprenderse que tuviera a un hombre que compaginara tan bien con ella pero sobre todo que le tuviera paciencia. Hermione Granger no era precisamente una mujer fácil de manejar.

-No saben todo lo que le tuve que rogar para que me concediera nuestra primera cita.

Hermione no podía encontrar aquello más perfecto de lo que ya estaba, pues al parecer el poder de aquel hombre era precisamente la habilidad que tenía con las palabra. Cada enunciado, frase y forma de hablar era como una especie de telaraña donde atrapaba a sus victimas dejándolas a su completa merced. Sus padres lo miraban completamente absortos deseando escuchar más sobre la atrayente historia, tomaban a bien que su única hija volviera a enamorarse después de la ruptura tan abrupta que tuvo con su ex novio Draco Malfoy y de lo cual hasta la fecha se negaba a hablar.

Cualquier escenario que se hubiese presentado no se lo cuestionaban, sin embargo deseaban que siguiera con su vida de la mejor manera respetando esa desición no dejándose caer por la depresión. Jane Granger le ofrecía más bocadillos y Damon aceptaba con una sonrisa sintiéndose totalmente con la confianza de hacerlo, Jack tan solo lo analizaba, deseaba encontrar algun defecto pues también era de la fiel creencia de que no habia nadie absolutamente perfecto en esta vida.

-Yo estuve presente cuando le llegó la invitación de la boda, lo extraño del asunto es que un ave trajo la carta, ¿Qué original no creen?, muchos envían las invitaciones con el cartero pues hasta la personalidad e interacción directa se ha ido perdiendo—Alzaba los hombros. –Llámenme anticuado pero cuando se casaron mis padres, mi madre fue quien se pasó dos días completos invitando a sus conocidos para asistir.

-Lo se Damon, hay tradiciones que no deben romperse, y no, no eres anticuado –Reafirmaba Jack quien se levantaba para acudir a la cava que tenía con algo de licor para ocasiones especiales. Eso hizo que la castaña se le quedara mirando sorprendida, pues su padre rara vez tocaba la bebida.

-Weskey, Ron o Brandy—Preguntaba el hombre.

-Weaskey, creo que empiezas a caerme bien Jack—Se acercaba a la cava para ofrecerle una copa a la mitad con algo de hielo que su esposa le había llevado.

-Yo también quisiera un poco. –Solicitaba la castaña con un rostro un tanto infantil, aquel que siempre tenía cada que le pedía algo a su padre.

-Está bien, pero solo una copa para ti. –

-Papá, ¿No te parece que es algo misógino de tu parte?—

-No lo es cuando se trata de tu única hija. – Espetaba Jack acercándole la copa mientras ella rodaba los ojos, no cabía duda que ese hombre la seguía viendo como una chiquilla de dos años de edad.

-Bueno, está bien, solo una—Aceptaba por fin.

Damon se quedaba contemplando las facciones de la chica, el comportamiento con sus padres, la manera en la que se dirigía a ellos con tanta franqueza sin temor a ser juzgada. Y ellos no parecían ser sus carceleros, al contrario, tenían una muy buena relación con su hija y por ende tenía esa personalidad tan fuerte. Definitivamente era todo lo contrario a lo ya conocido.

Observaba que el padre de la castaña se volvía a sentar y mientras tanto platicaban amenamente de muchas cosas; entre ellas, los negocios, deportes, algo de política y Hermione quedaba totalmente sorprendida de lo bien que manejaba esos temas a la perfección sin titubear o equivocarse. Cabe mencionar que Jack Granger era un hombre pacífico pero a la vez interesado en lo referente a su entorno, su país, su economía y sobre todo su familia. De ahí que la castaña sacó el lado culto y social con el que contaba.

Jane miraba con fascinación al hombre quien tenía una sonrisa encantadora, un porte excelente y se preguntaba si en verdad su hija estaba interesada en él como para casarse. Tenía en consideración lo ocurrido con Draco y sabía que ese hecho la devastó por completo en su momento, sin embargo, también la alentaba para que rehiciera su vida con alguien mas molestándole sobremanera la actitud tan reacia que tenía ante cualquier posibilidad de enamorarse.

Miraba a su hija, volvía a mirar a Damon, esperando que por fin un poco de luz entrara en su vida colándose aunque fuese por la grieta no cauterizada del corazón que había roto el ex novio de Hermione. Suspiraba y volvía a escuchar la amena conversación que estaban teniendo él y su esposo con mucha atención también riéndose de sus ocurrencias, pues debía admitir que ese hombre tenía un espectacular sentido del humor.

-Mi abuelo fue un gran hombre—decía el pelinegro. –Se robó a mi abuela de la casa de sus padres cuando ella iba a lavar ropa al río.

-En serio paso eso?—preguntaba la castaña.

-Si, de hecho su hermana le pegó con la canasta de ropa mojada, pero él la corrió a balazos, montó a mi abuela al caballo y se la llevó.—Suspiraba.

-Que días!—Exclamaba.

-Damon, si un hombre intenta hacer eso se puede enfrentar a una averiguación.—Respondía la castaña de inmediato.

-Pero que divertida es la aventura mi cielo, de hecho, si tus padres no estuviesen deacuerdo con lo nuestro—Susurraba. –Te raptaba.

-Damon!—Espetaba la castaña escuchando las carcajadas del pelinegro que por extraño que pareciera, eran seguidas por las de su padre.

-Papá!—

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con tu madre cuando tu abuelo me odiaba.

-Jack!—Se ruborizaba la señora Granger.

Hermione no podía creer que por primera vez su padre mostrara un claridoso sentido del humor, jamás con ninguno de sus amigos tenía esas conversaciones tan divertidas. La mayoría de las reuniones ya sea con ex compañeros de la universidad, primos de su misma edad o amigos cercanos se limitaba solamente a hablar de temas de relevancia o de cualquier otra nueva proeza en el ámbito odontólogo. Pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes con aquellas risas que se hacían escuchar en cada rincón de la sala; en realidad, desconocía un poco a su padre. Pero no le desagradaba.

-Bueno, me imagino que tuvieron un viaje cansado y lo más justo es que vayan a dormir.—Se adelantaba Jane a decir levantándose de su lugar y al mismo tiempo su esposo la seguía.

-Su casa es preciosa.

-Gracias Damon –Agradecía la madre de la castaña comenzando a subir las escaleras.

El pelinegro tomaba dos maletas mientras que Jack hacía lo mismo con la que quedaba; debía reconocer que su hija cargaba incluso con su departamento neoyorkino pues estaban demasiado pesadas. Le recordaba el equipaje que cada año transportaban a Hogwarts que consistía en varios cambios de ropa, los libros del curso, la varita, los calderos e incluso algunos otros manuscritos que a su hija le gustaba adquirir en las librerías del callejón Diagon como si fueran parte de los reglamentarios de texto.

El hombre pelinegro observaba las fotografías colocadas en la pared de las escaleras, muchas de ellas eran sobre la castaña desde su niñez, adolescencia y edad adulta. No cabía duda que sus padres la tenían en el mejor de los conceptos. Se concentraba en una en especial que le pareció por un momento que se movía, estaba con otros dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro con una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Un segundo, esa foto…- La señalaba y en ese momento la castaña captó el mensaje, pues sin darse cuenta sus padres la habían colocado por error a la vista de los curiosos.

-Inmovilus—Susurraba la chica concentrándose en la fotografía y en ese instante dejaba de moverse.

-De que hablas?—

-De esa foto, yo la vi, se estaba moviendo—Damon fruncía el ceño.

-¡Oh!, nada de eso Damon, tal vez el viaje te tiene cansado—El padre de la castaña le daba unas palmadas en la espalda tratando de ocultar ese detalle que había pasado por alto. Mientras tanto Jane la tomaba a discreción para cambiarla a otro lugar en la menor oportunidad.

Cuando subieron por fin se quedaron los tres en el arrellano para observar las habitaciones, la de sus padres quedaba al otro extremo y el de la castaña en el que casi estaba cercano a las escaleras; una distancia considerable para una niña que tal vez le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

-Bueno, mamá ¿Dónde se quedará Damon?—Ella lo observaba. –Mis padres tienen la idea de que una pareja no debe intimar hasta que lleguen al altar no se si me comprendas.

-¡Ay Hermione!—La señora Granger rodaba los ojos. –Cariño ya no se usa eso, además tu ya eres una mujer adulta y me imagino que has estado con Damon en Nueva York—Guiñaba el ojo dejándola totalmente estupefacta.

-Pero mamá tu dijiste…

-Nada, nada—Intervenía Jack. –Ya es momento de dejar que vivas tu vida pequeña, además es cierto lo que tu madre dice, asi que – Susurraba a ambos.

-Procuren no hacer ruido ¿Vale?

-¡Papá!

-Hermione—Decían al unísono sus progenitores mientras que Damon trataba de contener la risa. La castaña deseaba lanzarle una mirada asesina pero debía aguantarse para no levantar sospechas de que esa relación era totalmente falsa, asi que sin mas ni mas abrazó por la cintura al pelinegro observándolos.

-En ese caso—Le daba un beso en la mejilla coquetamente a su "prometido". –No prometemos nada, ¿Verdad mi cielo?—Susurraba.

-Compórtate mi leoncita, estamos aquí con tus padres—Decía el pelinegro en susurro.

-Bueno, ahora deben instalarse, debemos vernos mañana para ir a la reunión pre nupcial, tus amigos desean verte pero ya conoces a Harry, esta muy ocupado con los aur… - La castaña la silenciaba con una mirada.

-Los aumentos … de trabajo, y a eso auméntale los preparativos—Corregía la madre de la chica.

Hermione suspiraba pensando que Jane por poco diría una palabra de la cual tendría que dar muchas explicaciones que no se sentía preparada para contestar, ya que llegado el momento se lo haría saber para despues lanzarle un hechizo de amnesia. Se introducían a la habitación donde la castaña solía estar todos los días despues de su llegada de Hogwarts, pues ese mismo era su confidente, su amigo, su espacio y sobre todo aquel lugar donde siempre se sentiría segura a pesar de la cercanía de sus amigos.

Damon caminaba lentamente recorriendo con la mirada el espacio, observó que habia un poster del grupo norteamericano Nickelback. Arqueó la mirada y se acercó para sonreir y tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos.

-Asi que te gusta la música extremadamente cursi—En ese instante ella volteaba.

-Oh, no, eso no es mio, de hecho una prima vino de intercambio a Londres y adoraba a ese grupo—Se sonrojaba.

Damon se sentaba en una de las sillas observando que la chica sacaba las cosas desempacando con mas rapidez que una normal. Por alguna razón no lo miraba, le parecía extraño que todo aquello resultara para ella como una transacción o un negocio, pues la mayoría de sus clientas llegaban a prometerle muchas mas cosas con tal de tener la exclusividad mientras que esa castaña solo lo deseaba para un momento.

-Debo ir a bañarme, asi que no mires—le sentenciaba quitándose la gabardina de viaje colocándola en el perchero. Decidió desnudarse en el cuarto de baño pero antes el hombre se levantaba para quitarse los zapatos y la camisa de una manera lenta.

Hermione sin querer observaba la musculatura del hombre; era definida, ligeramente velluda como terciopelo en un lienzo blanco, era tan fuerte y gallardo que esos pezones rosados lo declaraban todo. Su abdomen era plano, cuadriculado, donde un camino ligero de vello seguía desde su ombligo hasta la zona intima donde de seguro debía haber mas. No se detenía a averiguarlo, asi que tan solo se volteó sonrojada hacia a otro lado para evitar mirarlo.

-Puedes verme, viene dentro del paquete que rentaste—Con una mirada burlona continuaba desvistiéndose desabrochando su pantalón.

El sonido del botón, el sierre, la hebilla del cinturón desprendiéndose de su cintura eran cosas que hacían alterar y desordenar un poco los nervios de la chica. Sin embargo, de algo estaba totalmente segura, ese hombre era lo más sexy que Norteamérica había dado y bien hacían las clientas que pagaban grandes cantidades para observar esa tentadora anatomía.

Se sintió ligeramente intimidada desviando la mirada para dirigirla a una revista donde claramente venía el anuncio plasmado. Esa misma fue desempacada por Damon junto con las otras prendas que acomodaba en paños menores.

-¿Desde cuando iniciaste con este negocio?—Preguntaba ella para romper el hielo todavía evitando mirar al hombre escultural que caminaba de un lado a otro colgando sus camisas y pantalones en el armario.

-No hace mucho, tan solo llevo cuatro años, pero debo decir que es rentable—hacía una pausa. –Tengo mi propio horario, y no tengo que soportar jefes insufribles diciéndome que hacer y como carajos debo comportarme—Rodaba los ojos junto con una sonrisa.

La castaña estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando aquel hombre se despojaba de sus calcetines acercándose a centímetros de ella para estudiar su cuerpo. Era menudito, como una muñeca de porcelana, le recordaba un poco al de una mujer del pasado pero hacer esa similitud sería totalmente absurdo. Era todo lo contrario en cuanto a temperamento con Katherine Pierce.

-No me digas—Hablaba en susurro. –Tu siempre fuiste una hija de familia amoroso a quien sus padres inscribieron al ballet, jugabas con tus amigas a casarte, tener hijos y eras una de las tantas amigas intimas de Barbie Malibu—

-Barbie Malibu?

-Si, si, la muñeca esa rubia que toda niña…-La volvia a observar pero la chica parecía desconocer ese nombre.

-No te preocupes, olvídalo—Se sentaba en el sillón mostrando su ropa interior y un evidente paquete abultado en medio de las piernas. Hermione no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a esa area sintiéndose avergonzada.

-¿Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo en tu vida verdad?—Preguntaba con cierta intención oculta.

-No, no es eso, es solo que…-Hacía otra pausa para dirigirse al baño y cepillar sus dientes, evidentemente necesitaba distraerse.

-No me digas, no puedo creerlo—

-¿Creer qué?

En ese instante se levantaba para acercarse por detrás de ella mirándola por el espejo notando rápidamente el rubor en las mejillas que emanaba traviesamente. En definitiva, la chica había admitido que no era una experta en cuanto a hombres se refería.

-¿Nunca tuviste sexo con ese tal Draco cierto?—En ese momento Hermione lo miró de frente topándose con sus ojos exóticos, hermosos, casi rosando sus labios y oliendo su perfume masculino que embriagaba hasta la mas incauta de las mujeres. Damon en cambio solo se quedó mirándola sonriendo con incredulidad.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Damon—Se escabullía debajo de su brazo para caminar de nuevo a la habitación. –Y no, nunca practiqué ballet, siempre fui una niña extraña—Ella volvía a tomar la revista mirando claramente la fotografía.

-Aquí dice que le garantizas a cualquier chica la mejor compañía de sus vidas—Lo miraba. -¿Tienes sexo con tus clientas?

El hombre tan solo volteaba arqueando una ceja para volverse a acercar a ella y señalar el apartado donde solo especificaba "escort", que significaba acompañante.

-No me niego a ninguna posibilidad, pero su tu estuvieras interesada en tener un revolcón contigo en esta habitación—Se acercaba demasiado para mirarla a los ojos junto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hay una cantidad extra para eso.—Sonreía de oreja a oreja observando el rubor de la castaña que por alguna razón le parecía atractivo. Mientras tanto ella se levantaba para dirigirse a otro sitio, pues evidentemente su cercanía descontrolaba sus nervios convirtiéndolos en un mar de hormonas que desde su adolescencia no había sentido.

-No te preocupes, no recurro a esas cosas—Se levantaba de nueva cuenta para dirigirse al baño otra vez.

-La idea de pagar por sexo es moralmente repugnante.—

Damon abría los ojos, sentía la necesidad de refutar aquello pero observaba que Hermione Granger; su nueva clienta, era nada mas y nada menos que una escéptica en el amor, inexperta y totalmente contraria a todas con las que anteriormente se había topado. Se dirigía al bajo para quitarse descaradamente el bóxer de algodón ajustado.

-Hoy en la tarde conoceras a mis… ¡Oh por dios!—Se giró por accidente y pudo observar el trasero tan bien formado del hombre pelinegro que se acercaba a la bañera. Abrió la cortinilla y la cerró dándole la espalda.

Escuchaba que comenzaba a entonar "I'd come for you" precisamente del grupo Nickelback que le gustaba a "una prima de intercambio". Se sentó en la silla cercana a la bañera para volver a leer el anuncio de la revista.

-¿Me pasas el champú porfavor?—Preguntaba él.

-Oh si claro—Lo tomaba del gabinete detrás del espejo y se lo daba aún cerrando los ojos.

-¿Siempre eres así?

-Asi ¿Cómo?

-Olvidalo.

Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería pero sencillamente no deseaba ahondar en el tema. Se volvió a sentar para poder romper el hielo que se había creado con la cercanía.

-¿Tu eres de Nueva York Damon?.

-No—Hacía una pausa escuchando que el grifo se cerraba seguramente para enjabonarse. –Soy de Virginia, un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls, no creo que lo conozcas, casi nunca aparece en los mapas.

-¿Y por que decidiste mudarte?—Esperaba respuesta pero al cabo de dos minutos de silencio volvía a retractarse. –Perdon, tal vez estoy metiéndome en terreno fangoso.

Escuchó al cabo de unos minutos que la cortinilla se corría sintiendo los pasos descalzos de Damon al acercarse. El hombre la miraba, debía aceptar que tenía una hermosura que jamás había visto en una mujer, incluso hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por no lanzarse a su cuello y beber de ella cuanto gustase.

-Quería cambiar de vida, eso es todo, además no me gustaban las hamburguesas, no llevan azafrán como las de la gran manzana.

-Disto mucho en eso, las he probado y creeme que las franquicias como McDonalds han invadido cada esquina en... - La chica hacía una pausa para llevarse la sorpresa de tenerlo al frente.

Hermione volteó por accidente para toparse con un hombre esculturalmente apuesto, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cincelado pecho. Esas mismas corrían hacia abajo para desembocar en un miembro bien proporcionado, no cabía duda que las mujeres tendrían serios problemas de adicción por tan solo probar ese enorme atributo que tenía entre las piernas y que ahora la castaña miraba.

-No me digas que tampoco habías visto uno Hermione.

-Em…- ella no podía responder cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

-Dije que puedes mirar, es parte del—Se miraba la entrepierna. –Paquete.

-Debo ir a… -Indicaba con cierta vergüenza levantándose de la silla para apresurarse a su habitación.

Damon sonreía de satisfacción, tomó una toalla y la enredaba en su cintura para mirarse al espejo y darse cuenta que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Aquella mujer tenía algo de lo que muchas carecían, algo enigmático que le interesaba conocer, pero sobre todo necesitaba saber qué era lo que aquel hombre llamado Draco Malfoy le había hecho. Colocaba sus manos en la porcelana del lavabo y se volvía a mirar a si mismo esbozando una sonrisa, recordando el verdadero motivo por el que se dedicaba al negocio de venderse, de rentar su compañía a personas excéntricas que no lo miraban con otros ojos salvo como una maquina de placer.

-Hermione… eres tan parecida a Elena—hacía una pausa. –Pero a la vez tienes el temperamento de Katherine.

La castaña se encontraba ahora recobrando el ritmo cardiaco tratando de borrar de su mente lo que había visto en el cuarto de baño. El calor había comenzando a inundar su cuerpo con tan perfecto hombre que había rentado, pensaba a su vez que Damon Salvatore comenzaba a despertar en ella instintos desconocidos de los cuales tenía miedo, pues eran los mismos que solo un hombre despertó en ella.

-Creo que es Jane—Decía Damon saliendo del baño con la toalla enredada escuchando los golpes de la puerta.

Hermione camino hasta ese sitio evitando ver al pelinegro cambiarse de ropa, asi que apresurando el paso la abría para ver a una preocupada mujer detrás de ella quien evidentemente estaba nerviosa. La castaña frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?, en unos minutos mas estaremos listos, le he enviado una lechuza a Harry de que acabo de llegar.

-Hermione, alguien ha venido a verte.

-¿Quién?—respondía inmediatamente mientras que su madre la miraba a los ojos.

.—Es Draco.


	6. En serios aprietos

Definitivamente no estaba lista todavía para ese encuentro, se mordía los labios imaginando ver de nuevo al hombre que no solo habia sido su verdugo durante su estancia escolar sino que también equivaldría a encontrarse con un mar de recuerdos que no estaba dispuesta a revivir. Su madre estaba impaciente, pues al parecer el chico se había enterado de su llegada ya sea por algun chisme que rondaba cerca de los de la boda.

Jane no encontraba las palabras exactas, conocía perfectamente al platinado y no se dio por enterada de las causas por las que su hija decidió dejarlo. Como parte de su vida, su misión era hacer que ella se sintiera cómoda, feliz y realizada a pesar de las decisiones que tomara. Tan solo suspiró un momento mirando de reojo al cuarto de baño donde Damon se estaba arreglando.

-Dile que estoy ocupada mamá, pero, no le digas que vine acompañada ¿Quedó claro?—Ella comentaba decidida mientras que su madre ladeaba la cabeza también mirando de reojo el piso de abajo donde un rubio impaciente esperaba.

-¿Por qué no bajas y se lo dices tu misma?—

-Porque, Porque… -No se atrevía a decir la verdad todavía, asi que tan solo cerraba los ojos. –Simplemente no quiero verle la cara mamá, no ahora, además Damon y yo tenemos cosas que hacer antes de llegar a la reunión de esta noche.

-Sabes hija—Se apresuraba a decir cuando en ese momento observó que el hombre pelinegro cruzaba la habitación con tan solo una toalla diminuta que enmarcaba sus caderas; gotas de agua se acomodaban estratégicamente en el pecho y torax de ese hombre haciéndolo lucir totalmente sensual a tal grado de desear tener diez años menos.

-¡Mama!—Susurraba la castaña.

-Oh perdón Hermione—Se acercaba a ella sonriendo. –Debo admitir que ese hombre es todo un manjar.

-Madre, no estamos aquí para discutir que tan comible esta Damon sino para ver que hacemos con el … otro bombon comible rubio que esta allá abajo.

-Ya lo se hija, pero dime una cosa—

-Nunca entendí que fue eso que Draco te hizo para que lo dejaras, tu… tu sabes a lo que me refiero—La madre de la chica intentaba por todos los medios no cometer una imprudencia pero era inevitable hacer regresiones del pasado desconociendo las causas de esa decisión tan abrupta.

-Simplemente, me cansé de él eso es todo—Se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y pudo observar la sombra de un hombre desesperado en la sala.

-Hija—Le sonreía su madre. –Tu no eres una mujer que se cansa de los hombres, tu sabes que nunca lo fuiste y de haberlo hecho creo que por lo menos le hubieras explicado a Draco tus razones.

Damon estaba sentado en la cama, tal vez esperaba que la madre de la chica se fuera del lugar para comenzar a vestirse, aunque bien pudo hacerlo en el cuarto de baño para dejarlas conversar como se debía. Pero en realidad aquel hombre estaba escuchando detenidamente la conversación contando que los vampiros podían escuchar sonidos a kilómetros de distancia como parte de sus cualidades sobrenaturales.

Tomó de su maleta su ropa interior de algodón, era ajustada, ahormaba a la perfección sus atributos masculinos acomodando "todo en su lugar". Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño para quitarse la toalla y comenzar a vestirse poniendo especial atención en la conversación de las dos mujeres haciendo un chiflido para despistar que estaba escuchando.

-Hay cosas que aun no conoces de mi mamá—Hacía una pausa. –Yo cambié mucho con la distancia—

-Pues por más distancia y tierra que quieras poner de por medio hija no creo que hayas dado un giro brutal de ciento ochenta grados. –Suspiraba tomando su rostro.

-Llámame madre anticuada pero para mi eres la niñita hermosa de la que siempre estuve orgullosa mi amor.—La castaña sonreía ante tal comentario tan tierno.

-Hace mucho que no me decías así—Sonreía – Supongo que hay hábitos que jamás cambiaran.

-También sé que Draco fue tu primer amor, el que más quisiste, ¿No crees que por lo menos deberías encararlo?

Hermione sintió de nuevo revivir sus recuerdos, sentía ganas de llorar pero estaba consciente que no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que solía ser en años anteriores y que el motivo real por el que se había ido a Norteamérica era precisamente para olvidar todo lo relacionado con su tortuoso amor, y sobre todo, con la firme esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida lejos de él.

-Ese fue mi error mamá—Desviaba la mirada.

-¿Enamorarte de él?—

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces que és?

La chica miraba a su mamá con desición, con aquella entereza y gallardía que la caracterizaba en el colegio Hogwarts, con esa misma que le hizo enfrentar millares de peligros durante la segunda guerra en contra de Voldemort. Con esos ojos llenos de rabia y coraje que la hacían autonombrarse "Leona Gryffindor".

-Enamorarme—hacía una pausa. – De Draco, de quien sea, mi error fue ser una estúpida que se cree que la gente puede ser buena, que no traiciona, y que no lastima a nadie sin buscar un beneficio propio antes que el del otro.

-Hermione—Jane se quedaba estupefacta, pues jamás en toda su vida había escuchado a su propia hija hablar del amor como algo doloroso. -¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

-Es solo que yo ta no creo en el amor mamá…

-Pero, ¿No se supone que estas locamente enamorada de Damon?—preguntaba la señora Granger haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos con sorpresa pues en definitiva, estaba echando por la borda todos los planes de hacer creer incluso a sus padres que había encontrado a alguien más que había reemplazado a Draco.

-Pues si…- Se ponía solo un poco nerviosa pero recordaba que una madre puede ver a través de la coraza de sus propios hijos. – Estoy loca por él, ¿No viste ese cuerpo de adonis que tiene?, además sus ojos son tan, hermosos.—Sonreía algo sonrojada a la vez pero su madre solo le tocaba el hombro.

-No cometas el mismo error con el Hermione.

-¿A que te refieres mamá?—preguntaba la castaña desviando la mirada.

-¿Has visto cómo te mira?, cuando se expresa de ti lo hace como si fueras el centro de su universo, y de esos hombres no existen, es como si el pasado y el presente se mezclaran con ese muñeco—Le indicaba su madre haciendo énfasis en lo último mientras que la chica apretaba sus labios.

Era cierto, Damon Salvatore era todo un conquistador en potencia, guapo, demasiado sensual con esa voz que embrujaba a cualquiera con tan solo escucharla. Sentía curiosidad por saber quien era en realidad, pues bien era cierto que a pesar de verlo desnudo en la ducha no significaba desnudarlo totalmente, es decir, del alma misma. Por otro lado, estaba consciente que ese era parte de su trabajo, hacer creer a las clientas que en verdad estaban teniendo un amor a la medida de sus deseos.

Comparaba a aquel pelinegro con un caballero andante de armadura fuerte, de esos que tenían un rostro impecable y a la vez valientes esperando rescatar a una jovencita en apuros escalando la torre más alta devorando cuanta bestia nauseabunda se cruzara en su camino. Sin embargo, ya no creía en cuentos de hadas, y sabía a la perfección que todo aquello era tan solo una actuación bien elaborada.

-Todo puede pasar mamá, nadie tenemos la vida asegurada, ni la mia con él—Aclaraba la chica.

-¿Eso lo decides tu?

-En este caso si mamá, por ahora mi gran amor es mi trabajo, me he convertido en una publicista exitosa y dejaré un legado, al fin y al cabo esa es la meta de todo ser humano—hacía una pausa. –Ser recordados por nuestras acciones.

-¿Y que sigue despues de que llegues a esa cúspide Hermione?, ¿Con quien compartirás ese éxito?—Replicaba en susurro su madre mientras que ella se silenciaba, pues aunque se consideraba hábil con las palabras ella le había mostrado una gran lección de vida.

-Mama..

-No Hermione, en la vida necesitamos estar acompañados, alguien que nos espere en casa, alguien por quién vivir, un motor en nuestras vidas por que el ser humano a pesar de haber nacido sólo, necesita de otros para completarse—hacía una pausa. – Como yo lo hice con el hombre mas guapo sobre la tierra.

-Papá.

-Exacto.

-Mamá yo…- Jane la interrumpió.

-Asi como yo me casé con tu padre, y de quien estoy cada dia de mi vida enamorada, deseo que tu lo hagas con alguien que te llene, que te complete y con quien compartas ese éxito mi cielo—Acariciaba su mejilla como cuando era una niña.

-No desperdicies tu vida tratando de ganarla.

Hermione sintió que su madre le daba las palabras mas contundentes, sabias y directas que entraron en lo más profundo de su ser. Era evidente que sus padres eran el claro ejemplo del amor, la fidelidad y el compromiso, simplemente el matrimonio ejemplar del cual nació una hija llamada Hermione Granger quien se convertiría en la luz de sus vidas, y ahora, esa luz, se apagaba para llenarse de la mas oscura soledad.

La castaña ladeaba su cabello todavía observando que el platinado daba vueltas en la sala esperándola, no estaba lista para recibirlo, no todavía, pues había muchas heridas que debía sanar a su debido tiempo y a pesar de haber transcurrido algunos años éstas seguían frescas.

-Trataré de hacerlo, pero porfavor, dile a Draco que bajaré enseguida, y no se te olvide lo de Damon.

-Claro que no mi cielo—Jane le daba un beso en la frente para bajar por las escaleras mientras que su hija cerraba la puerta.

Damon estaba terminando de alistarse, llevaba un pantalón casual sin pliegues y una camisa negra desabotonada; se estaba abrochando los puños todavía con su cabello oscuro húmedo y rebelde. Hermione entraba mirándolo detenidamente, concluía que ese hombre era un angel caído del cielo que había llegado en el momento justo que necesitaba. Alcanzó a percibir el agua de colonia que se había puesto seguramente en zonas estratégicas como detrás de la oreja, las muñecas, el cuello y solo unas gotas en su pecho. Esa idea, tan solo imaginarla hacía que pasara saliva con dificultad desnudándolo de nuevo con la mirada, ésta ves despacio y sin prisa.

El pelinegro sintió esos ojos caramelo y apropósito sus movimientos eran lentos, la miraba a través del espejo sin hacer ningun gesto, tan solo se concentraba en que ella mirase su cuerpo, sus ojos y quizá parte de su alma oculta en esa ropa recién vestida. Cerraba un poco sus ojos para despues colocar sus manos en otro de los botones de la camisa para quitarla con suavidad, y al hacer esto la castaña volvía a pasar saliva con dificultad sin dejar de mirarlo, pues cada movimiento que hacía era espectacularmente sensual.

-Hace un poco de calor—Decía él en susurro pero ella se limitaba a asentir como una tonta, y de verdad lo estaba por la anatomía tan bien proporcionada de ese hombre.

-¿Me acomodas el cuello?—Preguntaba él en el mismo tono.

-Oh si, el cuello, claro—Se acercaba a el para colocarse frente a frente evitando esta vez tener contacto visual, pues sentía que en cualquier momento podía ceder y hacer algo indebido.

-¿Te duele?, es decir… estas tenso verdad?- Ella volvía a preguntar pero el hombre pelinegro rodaba los ojos tomando ambas muñecas.

-Hablo del cuello de la camisa—Damon Sonreía con satisfacción sin dejar el tono tan dulce que tenía.

-Oh si, la camisa, ¡Que tonta soy!, la camisa… si, las camisas tienen cuello, asi se le llama al doblez o también conocida como solapa—Ella se mostraba nerviosa.

-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-Hablar de más—hacía una pausa mientras que ella acomodaba el doblez con cuidado sintiéndose nerviosa de casi rosar su piel. –Te pongo nerviosa, eso es normal, además estamos solos—El comentaba con naturalidad y al escuchar ese comentario la chica regresaba a la tierra, pues era evidente que había anotado un triunfo al engordado ego de ese hombre.

-Debemos bajar e ir por tu traje de bodas, recuerda que debe combinar con mi vestido—La castaña tomaba nerviosamente su bolso mientras que él tan solo caminaba a su dirección adelantándose a la puerta para recargarse en ella y mirarla con una sonrisa.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver a tu novio Draco?

Hermione no encontraba la respuesta, se ruborizaba a tal grado de casi parecer un tomate recién cortado y maduro, volteaba de un lado a otro tratando de recuperarse pero era imposible con un hombre que era sumamente atractivo y además con otro que llevaba esperándola casi media hora en la sala. Dio un largo respiro para reponerse y a su vez miraba con determinación a su acompañante.

-He dicho que tenemos que ir a ver lo de tu traje, y lo sé, Draco está aquí y como primera parte de tu trabajo es mostrarte increíblemente cariñoso conmigo, ¿Si me explico?

-Oh si, la boda, lo sé—Rodaba los ojos para después volver a sonrier.

-Creo que debo mostrarme mas cariñoso, asi que creo conveniente hacer esto.-

En ese instante y sin pensarlo dos veces siquiera la tomaba de la cintura para recargarla en la puerta y mirarla a los ojos. Hermione sintió el agarre algo brusco pero no estaba siendo lastimada, al contrario, aquel pelinegro acariciaba su derrier con sutileza, sus manos se deslizaban despacio por esa zona en forma ascendente sobre su espalda haciendo que una descarga eléctrica la recorriera a la par de sus dedos habilidosos.

Su boca recorría sin tocar la piel de la castaña desde su cuello hasta sus labios para sonreir, pues tan solo el aliento mentolado de ese hombre hacía vibrar cada fibra de la chica como si se tratara de una gelatina a merced de un comensal hambriento. Ella entre tanto miraba sus ojos aguamarina exóticos, grandes y expresivos, dirigía la vista a la boca tan bien perfilada y carnosa a la vez que sin querer pasaba uno de sus dedos por su mejilla.

-Damon, debemos bajar…- Ella respondía en susurro pero tan solo sentía esa boca aproximándose a la suya centímetro a centímetro. Hermione seguía temblando esperando a ser besada por ese hombre pero se llevaba una sorpresa al notar que se desviaba a su oreja.

-Creo que con eso basta para que tu noviecito lo pille—

La soltaba con suavidad para acomodarse un poco la camisa y abrir la puerta dejando a la chica pasmada, sumida en sus sueños, deseando más de aquel hombre que había encendido la llama. Sus labios temblaban, su cuerpo era ahora un mar de hormonas corriendo sintiéndose traicionada por su propio instinto.

-Hijo de…- Perdía el control por un momento pero recordaba que debía hacer acto de presencia en la sala y por fin enfrentar a Draco.

Caminaba despacio, comenzaba a bajar peldaño a peldaño detrás de Damon y pensaba que sería mala idea quedarse más de la cuenta pero a su vez sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo algun dia. Sus manos seguían temblando y no precisamente por el toque sorpresivo de su escort, sino por ver de nueva cuenta a su ex novio con el que había quedado en malos términos.

Sentado en el sillón se encontraba un rubio platinado, se mordía constantemente el labio inferior a causa de la falta de paciencia, quizá también por los nervios de ver a la castaña despues de tanto tiempo. Se inclinaba hacia adelante, entrelazaba sus dedos, cambiaba de posición y observaba el reloj constantemente preguntándose quizá si era una mala idea en irla a buscar sin que por casualidad se encontraran.

-¡Oh mi cielo, que noche la de anoche!—Se apresuraba a decir despeinando su cabello oscuro bajando las escaleras.

Hermione tan solo se ruborizaba por aquella declaración pero era demasiado tarde para detenerlo puesto que llegaban por fin a la sala. No sabía exactamente como iba a reaccionar al verlo asi que desviaba la mirada y sonreía un poco para poder despistar la situación. Sintió de repente la mano de Damon entrelazándose a la suya y al mismo tiempo observaba que el rubio la estaba mirando algo sorprendido.

Draco no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, su cabello seguía igual de rubio platinado, sus ojos grises eran mas expresivos que nunca y actualmente su vestimenta que solía ser elegante ahora se tornaba relajada gracias a los jeans que lo hacían lucir mas jovial. Su camisa gris oscura de botones con la manga de tres cuartos le daba el aspecto mas atractivo que de costumbre. Hermione debía reconocer muy a su pesar que ese hombre que conoció desde niña era el mas hermoso que nunca había visto.

-Tu madre me dijo que llegaste hoy—Mencionaba el platinado fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro quien tenía una sonrisa triunfante aferrándose a la mano de Hermione.

-De hecho, llegamos ayer, pero hasta esta tarde llegamos a la casa de mi Pimpollito—

-Pimpollito?—Preguntaba en voz baja la castaña.

- ¿Y no nos vas a presentar?—Preguntaba Damon al instante sin dejar de sostener la mirada de triunfo ante el platinado. Este simplemente deseaba ahorcarlo y destriparlo a como diera lugar.

-Damon, él es Draco, compañero de la escuela—Hacía una pausa. –Draco , él es Damon mi..

-Prometido, novio, amante, amigo y "su gatito" en las noches, un gusto amigo—

- ¡Damon!—

-¿Qué?, solo digo la verdad mi amor—Le tendía la mano. –Damon Salvatore, un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi novia.

Draco tardó un momento en reaccionar, era una noticia sorpresiva e incluso parecía un baldazo de agua helada, asi que tan solo lo observaba deseando tener un minuto a solas con la castaña, sin embargo, era evidente que las cosas habían cambiado sobremanera durante cuatro años seguidos. Suspiró aguantándose las ganas de armar un escándalo, se tragó su orgullo y cedió por fin a saludarlo.

-Draco Malfoy—Le daba la mano y en ese instante apretaba la del pelinegro.

-Tienes mucha fuerza campeón, deberíamos jugar vencidas alguna vez, aunque te advierto—Se acercaba un poco. –Yo siempre gano, en el amor, y en el juego. –Damon miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa mientras que ella tan solo corría un mechon de su cabello cruzándose de brazos esperando irse a como diera lugar.

-¡Que casualidad!, amigo—Enfatizaba esa ultima palabra. –Yo también gano, no me gusta perder, simplemente no es lo mío.

Ambos chicos se miraban como si desearan matarse, Draco detestaba que alguien mas estuviera rondando a la castaña por lo que la presencia del pelinegro significaba un reto el cual tenia que declararse vencedor. Damon sostenía la mirada, pensaba que sería interesante ver hasta donde podía llegar ese hombre con tal de recuperar a su ex novia, aunque de algo estaba completamente seguro. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, pues de todas sus clientas, Hermione era la que más le interesaba, no sabía la razón, pero sin embargo deseaba conocer mas de esa chica.

-Bien Draco, ahora si nos disculpas debemos irnos, además debo ver a Harry y a Ginny para decirles de mi llegada—La chica se adelantaba a la puerta pero sentía la mano del rubio en su muñeca. Esta acción hizo que el pelinegro se cruzara de brazos mirando con recelo esa escena pero debía estudiar perfectamente a su oponente antes de atacar. Se preguntaba quizá si era mejor desangrarlo, arrancarle el corazón o quebrarle el cuello, ya que cualquiera de las tres opciones resultaría sumamente placentera.

-Debemos hablar Hermione, te escribí una lechuza y no me la contestaste.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Draco—Se acercaba a abrazarlo susurrándole al oído. –Lo nuestro se acabó , ¿Lo recuerdas?.

-Pero Hermione…

-Creo que esta más que claro que mi pimpollo y yo debemos irnos de compras—Tomaba del brazo a la chica acercándola a su pecho para enseguida mirarla a los ojos.

-Tiene que escogerme el traje adecuado para la boda, no quiero desentonar con esta belleza. –Suspiraba acariciando su mejilla con un dedo mientras que Draco empuñaba una mano deseando apartarlo y golperarlo.

Hermione estaba totalmente fuera de si misma, por un lado se encontraba con un hombre que podía derretir a cualquier mujer con tan solo una mirada y por el otro aquel ex novio atractivo del que siempre estuvo enamorada. Sintió los brazos fuertes de Damon en su cintura y por consiguiente enredaba sus brazos en su cuello para regalarle una amplia sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que la idea de la actuación e incluso la del contrato fue totalmente suya. Debía seguir sus propias reglas para lograr su objetivo principal.

-Amor, pueden llegar mis padres en cualquier momento.—Ella declaraba mientras que Draco se tragaba la ira pedazo a pedazo.

-Entonces volvamos al hotel mi gatita, que por cierto… me dejaste marcas, creo que te gusta morder—

-¿Morder?—Se exasperaba Draco.

-Y no has visto cuando me esposa a la cama y se pone algo ruda—El hombre pelinegro gruñía mientras que la castaña se sorprendia de esa declaración, simplemente no se imaginaba a si misma comportándose como toda una descendiente del marqués de Sade.

-Asi que ahora muerdes Hermione—El rubio reprochaba sarcástico observando a la castaña. –Bueno, es que nunca lo hiciste conmigo.

-Draco…

-¿De modo que él es fue tu novio?—le preguntaba Damon fingiendo que no lo conocía.

-¿Nunca te lo dijo?—Draco aminaba de un lado a otro totalmente tranquilo con una sonrisa en el rostro, era evidente que había dado el primer ataque. –Hermione y yo fuimos novios, nos conocimos en el colegio y digamos que tenemos una historia difícil de borrar Damon.

El vampiro abria los ojos, pues a pesar de saber que todo era parte de un juego sintió algo parecido a los celos, su corazón se aceleraba y por consiguiente cerraba sus puños apretando a su vez sus labios uno contra otro. No sabía la razón por la que una clienta debía significar algo mas que un negocio, una forma de obtener dinero fácil aprovechando su guapura , su porte, sus dotes masculinas y su habilidad en la cama.

-Pues dicen que el pasado, pasado es—El vampiro se acercaba volviendo a tomar a la castaña de la mano apartándola con suavidad del rubio.

-Además lo que no fue en tu año, no es en tu daño—Guiñaba el ojo.

Hermione sintió que estaba jugando con fuego, sin embargo conocía a la perfección las tácticas de Draco Malfoy para conseguir lo que deseaba, lo conocía más alla de lo que deseaba y simplemente el solo mirarlo, sentir su piel, oler su aroma y escuchar su voz hacía que su cuerpo no respondiera, pues éste mismo se transportaba a otro mundo como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, como aquella ocasión en la que declaró su amor abiertamente despues de esa guerra contra Voldemort.

-Debemos irnos Damon—Daba un largo suspiro. –Draco, debes entender que ahora estoy feliz, mucho mejor sin ti, y si no te he corrido de mi casa es por que mis padres por desgracia todavía te estiman, asi que no me hagas contarles la verdadera razón por la que tu y yo terminamos.

La castaña tomaba a Damon de la mano experimentando otra vez la regresión de esa vez en la que se enteró que su novio era realmente una vil serpiente, un ser despreciable que se había aprovechado de ella. Evitó llorar para no demostrarle que seguía siendo aquella mujer débil y emocional que conoció en Hogwarts, solamente quería alejarse de él.

Draco se quedaba en la puerta esperando a hablar con la chica, pero era imposible debido a que en primer lugar no se encontraba en territorio propio, por lo tanto dada su educación decidió emprender retirada. Al menos por el momento. Salió por la puerta no sin antes dirigirles a ambos una mirada furtiva empuñando ambas manos dirigiéndose a deportivo plateado; cabe mencionar que el rubio había optado por comprar uno a raíz de la cercanía con el ministerio.

Hermione todavía sentía en el aire el aroma a encino dulce que emanaba del chico, su cercanía, sus ojos grises eran armas mortales utilizados en su contra para hacerla flaquear. Entre tanto Damon se colocaba junto a ella preguntándose si en verdad estaba enamorada de ese joven platinado, pues debía reconocer que aquel individuo era atractivo y se encontraba a la altura de competir en belleza y sagacidad con él.

Tomaron un taxi, pues era el único método para moverse en Londres, posteriormente Hermione pensaría en rentar un automóvil por esos días de la boda para evitar tener pertenencias que la ataran a Londres, deseaba regresar, continuar con su vida y su trabajo como hasta ahora lo había hecho, pues el simple encuentro con Draco Malfoy la hacía perder los estribos, ya que se encontraba en el frágil limite del amor y el odio.

Cuando porfin abordaron uno, la castaña decidió no hablar, por primera vez se quedaba completamente callada mirando hacia a la ventanilla haciendo viejas remembranzas de su vecindario, notando que nada había cambiado desde la última vez; incluso la casa de su amiga Harriet Warlock quien compartió con ella parte de su niñez ,estaba pintada del mismo color perla hueso. Daba un largo suspiro y sintió la mano del pelinegro entrelazarse a las de ella.

-Que crees que haces?—Amenazaba la chica haciendo que Damon se sobresaltara un poco, jamás le habia tocado una clienta tan testaruda como ella.

-Se supone que debemos fingir Hermione—

-Pero solo lo debemos hacer cuando nos estén viendo—Ella se soltaba para llevarse esa mano a su mentón, pues obviamente sentía una opresión en el pecho a causa de su encuentro con el pasado.

Damon quien la miraba con curiosidad solo se limitó a exhalar un poco y mostrarse como realmente era. Un gigoló, o mejor aún, un acompañante al que se le pagaba, y eso por alguna razón lograba crear una fisura en lo más profundo de su alma.

-No comprendo por que carajos contratas a alguien si puede ser tan fácil regresar con el hombre que amas—Espetaba él mientras que la chica lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

-Eso no te interesa, y porfavor deja de portarte condescendiente conmigo.

-¿Condescendiente?—Se exasperaba un poco. -¿Quién fue quien me contrató en primer lugar?, ¿Quién carajos estaba desesperada por hacer creer a su novio que tenias a otro?.—Damon bufaba molesto, y la castaña sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, pues si se hubiera armado de valor habría acudido sola a Londres para enfrentarse a su antiguo amor y encararlo como se debía, en cambio de eso solo optó por un camino fácil como reemplazar su figura.

-No debiste abrazarme de esa manera.

-No tengo que recordarte, y cito—Damon adoptaba la postura de la castaña imitándola a la perfección. –"Debes hacerle creer a todo el mundo que me adoras, que estas loco por mi"—El pelinegro la miraba a los ojos intensa y severamente hasta que la chica no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su derrota, pues cada una de las cosas que decía eran absoluta y crudamente ciertas.

-Satisfacción garantizada o la devolución de tu dinero—Hablaba más tranquilo pero a su vez tan contundente y frio como una daga directo al pecho. –Dinero que por cierto aun no me pagas.

-Asi que todo es por eso, muy bien, no hay problema te extenderé un cheque.—Replicaba ella.

-Solo acepto efectivo y ni se te ocurra pedirme a crédito.

-¡Entonces vamos a un jodido cajero!, ¡Señor diríjase al banco mas cercano!—Le imperaba al hombre que conducía el coche notando que aquellos dos tenían una charla marital bastante extraña. Sin embargo en su oficio le tocaba toparse con todo tipo de clientes tan bizarros y locos de los cuales sacaba anécdotas para contar con sus amigos del sindicato cada viernes por la noche.

-No, ¡Diríjase a la tienda de ropa!

-¡Que no!, porfavor vamos al cajero, es a la izquerda.—Replicaba ella.

-¡Que se dirija a la derecha!—Retaba Damon

-Izquierda.

-Derecha.

-Dije… izquierda—Hermione levantaba la voz.

-A la derecha!- El pelinegro se acercaba a la castaña mirándola a los ojos bastante furico.

-Yo soy la que pagare el taxi, asi que vamos a la maldita derecha—Volvía a retar la castaña.

-Yo lo pagaré asi que vamos a la derecha.

-No me retes Damon Salvatore.

-Tampoco me retes tu Hermione Testaruda y amargada Granger.

Hermione se sorprendía más de la cuenta y en ese momento su color se tornaba mas rojo de lo normal, era evidente que estaba molesta por la forma tan terca y petulante de ser de ese acompañante por catálogo. Damon se acercaba a su rostro mirando sus pómulos bastante molesto, recorría con la mirada sus labios, su nariz pero sobre todo sus ojos que a pesar de estar molesto sentía una tensión extraña que jamás tuvo con nadie. Incluso, con aquella mujer que había dejado atrás.

El coche se detenía y frenaba constantemente al ritmo de las peticiones de la pareja que podían hacerse pasar por un par de recién casados sujetos a su primera discusión. Volteaba a todos lados esperando a que ningún agente de transito estuviese cerca para infraccionarlo todo por seguir las indicaciones de una pareja disfuncional.

-A la izquierda—La castaña bajaba el tono de su voz cuando sintió la proximidad del chico, su nariz casi rozando la suya, el aroma almendrado y mentolado del agua de colonia que impregnaba su piel pero sobre todo esos ojos tan grandes y expresivos que lo hacían lucir como todo un dios de la oscuridad.

-He dicho, a la derecha—El también bajaba la intensidad de su voz.

La tensión se notaba en ese diminuto auto, dos cuerpos que se acercaban y una desición aun no tomada era lo que el conductor tenía que soportar colocándolo en una posición bastante incomoda y un tanto graciosa. Frenó el taxi por fin para mirar que ambos estaban casi a punto de besarse, pues se contemplaban como si encontraran fascinante discutir como perros y gatos. Pasó saliva con algo de nervios y se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Y si mejor los llevo a un hotel?—

-¿Qué?—Se sorprendían ambos sin dejar la proximidad.

Hermione desviaba la mirada, concluía que aquellos encantos naturales de ese hombre eran un arma de dos filos que de no cuidarse de ella podía salir perjudicada. Se sentía como una estúpida colegiala y a su vez como una porrista universitaria al casi sentir que follaría con el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela. Corría un mechon de su cabello y mientras tanto Damon solo torcía una sonrisa.

-Yo lo apoyo señor, llevenos al hotel, mi pimpollito y yo necesitamos seguir… discutiendo… izquierda, derecha… izquierda… derecha..

-Vamos a la tienda de ropa- La castaña se sentía avergonzada, pero sin embargo debía aceptar que ese hombre podía bajarle la guardia en cualquier momento con tan solo proponérselo.

Llegaron por fin a la tienda de ropa, pues la casaña necesitaba comprar lo ideal para el cocktail de esa tarde y acudir al restaurante Greek Meals donde Harry era ya conocido. Deseaba volver a ver a sus amigos ya que por la distancia no tenían el tiempo suficiente para escribir cartas, a pesar de hablar con el algunas ocasiones por celular sencillamente las ocupaciones los tenían a la orden del dia sin espacio suficiente para platicar.

Damon llegaba detrás suyo observando el tumulto de hormonas femeninas enloquecidas por un vestido, era lógico y normal que encontraran aquella tienda lo más parecido a un campo de batalla. Alzó los hombros conformándose con esperar por horas mientras que la chica comenzaba a ver los vestidos uno a uno para ver cual le gustaba.

Observaba uno en color lila que llegaba a medio muslo, era liso satinado y el escote podría levantar cualquier serpiente dormida, Damon se dirigía al departamento de lencería femenina tomando una prenda diminuta para observarla. Le gustaba tocar el encaje, la textura y su sonrisa pecaminosa se dejaba ver por todas las chicas que no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

-No creo que eso te quede Damon—Hermione se adelantaba para arrebatarle la prenda algo divertida colocándola en su lugar y contemplar el grupo de chicas que lo observaban con ganas de comérselo.

-Pero creo que te queda a ti, se ve que es—El pelinegro recorría con la mirada las curvas de la castaña deteniéndose en su derrier. – de tu talla.

-Ni loca usaría esa braga que bien puede parecer que no traiga nada puesto encima, en ese caso andaría desnuda por mi apartamento.

Damon la miraba enarcando las cejas recargándose en uno de los percheros que contenían mas prendas intimas a unos centímetros de donde había tomado la primera. Lanzaba sonrisas picaras a sus admiradoras para despues concentrarse en la chica quien estaba caminando hacia el otro lado buscando otro vestido en su talla.

-¿Por qué todas las mujeres tardan en decidir?—Rodaba los ojos cayendo a la cuenta que no obtendría respuesta. – No me digas que es parecido al misterio del por qué las mujeres van de dos en dos al baño.

Hermione pensaba contestar esa respuesta, pero a decir verdad tampoco lo sabía asi que solo lo miraba de soslayo para seguir buscando el vestido ideal para el coktail.

-Y también parecida al misterio de por que los hombres se acomodan los testículos sobre el pantalón, cada cinco segundos— La castaña respondía acertadamente mientras que Damon estaba a punto de refutarlo, pues era cierto, la mayoría de los hombres hacían eso con o sin presencia de mujeres.

-Buen punto, tu has ganado.—Sonreía de nueva cuenta para después observar un vestido en especial.

-Este…

-¿Cuál?—respondía ella un poco distraída pero al mirar que Damon le ponía especial atención decidió hacer lo mismo.

Un vestido en color azul cielo estaba colocado en uno de los maniquís interiores de la tienda adornado con un chal de seda del mismo tono. La luz se reflejaba en el permitiendo asi verlo mas atractivo ante los otros compañeros que tenía a los lados. El pelinegro se acercó para tocar la tela, sentía entre sus dedos la textura, admiraba el color, pues sus ojos aguamarina lo observaban con fascinación, como si en verdad aquella estatua de plástico tuviera rostro, piernas y personalidad alguna engalanada con esa prenda.

-El corte, la manera en la que podría entallarse en tu cintura—Hablaba en susurro dirigiéndose al maniquí mientras que las chicas que lo miraban se quedaban fascinadas con la forma en la que lo hacía.

-Si compraras este vestido, no dejaría de mirarte, de acercarte a mi cuerpo y tocarte de esta manera—

Damon deslizaba su mano caucásica hacia la espalda del maniquí aproximándolo a su pecho , pasaba su nariz por el hombro bajando lentamente por el busto mientras que su mano bajaba lentamente por el derrier hasta casi tocar el glúteo.

Las mujeres que lo observaban se mordían el labio apretando entre sus manos las prendas que llevaban de compras, se concentraban sobremanera en la forma en que Damon cerraba y abría sus ojos seduciendo a una estatua de plástico deseando fervientemente ser ellas mismas. Hermione quien observaba la escena sintió una punzada en el estómago; quizá por la atención puesta en su acompañante o probablemente por las mariposas ardientes que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo al observar tal muestra de erotismo puro.

-Pero lo más interesante sería—Abría los ojos para hundir su mano en la cremallera del vestido y observar a las otras chicas quienes sentían combustión interna al mirarlo. –Quitártelo.

El pelinegro colocaba el maniquí en su lugar y posteriormente las mujeres se miraban unas a otras comprendiendo lo que debían hacer.

-¡Es mio!—una morena gritaba arrancando con esto otra batalla campal por el vestido.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Yo lo vi primero!—Otra decía apartando a la morena para tratar de sacarlo del maniquí.

-¡Apartense zorras!—otra gritaba desde un extremo.

Las chicas se tiraban de los cabellos, casi se golpeaban por obtener el vestido mas perfecto que alguien podría mostrarles. Hermione estaba algo aturdida por la reacción tan abrupta que ellas tenían y decidió retroceder paso a paso para no resultar herida; conocía la forma en la que las mujeres se peleaban por una prenda por mas insignificante que esta fuera.

En ese instante el pelinegro dejaba que ellas tuvieran su revuelo para acercarse a la castaña y esbozar una sonrisa triunfante cruzándose de brazos para mostrarle lo que podía hacer un poco de persuasión.

-¿Qué rayos ha sido eso?—Preguntaba la castaña.

-Una distracción—El pelinegro vampiro tomaba la mano de la chica para conducirla a otro sitio apartado de ese tumulto agresivo y escuchar los gritos menos fuertes con cada paso.

-¿No se supone que ese vestido era mio?, ¿Por qué se los ofreciste?—Hermione preguntaba.

-Es el único vestido admirado por un hombre sin que haya un cuerpo de por medio, ¿Si me explico?—La castaña lo miraba ceñuda. - Es decir, aplico mi ley mas absoluta.

-¿No otorgar crédito a tus clientas?.

-Un amor a la medida-

Puntualizaba Damon dejando a la chica algo sorprendida, pues era cierto, si aquel hombre se dedicaba a la venta de cualquier cosa sencillamente sería uno de los más ricos del universo. Su capacidad de persuasión iba mas alla de los límites jamás imaginados, podría convertirse incluso en un excelente mercadólogo si se lo propusiera.

-Este lo reservé para ti.—El pelinegro tomaba un vestido bastante singular.

-Damon, es… bellísimo-

Un vestido de color tinto estaba exhibido no muy lejos de ahí, Hermione lo miraba y apreciaba a la perfeccion la forma en el que el claroscuro se manejaba desde el busto hasta la caída; comenzaba por uno fuerte en la parte superior difuminado en un rojo intenso de forma descendente. El escote no era voluptuoso aunque podría dejar ver el canalillo de los senos a la menor oportunidad, las mangas cortas no cubrían ni la mitad del brazo y simplemente era algo provocativo.

-Este es perfecto—La chica esbozaba una sonrisa y posteriormente la empleada del lugar acudía para ayudarles con su compra.

Entre tanto Damon había elegido un traje casual de pantalón oscuro y camisa gris, pues la adornaría con un motivo en color tinto para no desentonar con su acompañante. Ese era el vestuario de cocktail aunque todavía faltaba el de bodas, por lo que debían poner mucho mas empeño que ese para poder opacar a los demás en cuanto a coordinación y vestimenta.

Se habían acercado a las cajas a pagar su mercancía cuando en ese instante Hermione reconoció a una chica de cabello negro y piel trigueña. Se acercaba para también comprar algo de ropa reconociendo que algunas boutiques muggles podían tener algo de buen gusto. La castaña supo inmediatamente que se trataba nada más y nada menos que la mejor amiga de Draco, aquella que por consiguiente competía por su atención y no esperaba ningún minuto para degradarla.

-Lo que me faltaba—La castaña soltaba un bufido enfadada.

-¿Te refieres a la fila?, vaya que las mujeres son desesperadas para muchas cosas.

-No hablo de eso—hacía una pausa. –¡Oh por dios ya me vio!—Deseaba que la tierra se la tragara pues siempre que se confrontaba con ella las cosas nunca terminaban bien, sobretodo ahora que sabía sobre la separación con su mejor amigo.

La morena se acercaba con esa mirada despectiva que siempre la caracterizaba, contoneándose ligeramente sin perder el estilo y la clase de la alta sociedad a la que siempre estuvo acostumbrada. Miraba a las otras mujeres como simples pulgas deseando fervientemente que solo se le atendiera a ella como buena chica de elite. Sonreía con suficiencia, sacaba apropósito su tarjeta platino que seguramente era de su padre para presumir el poder que le otorgaba el dinero.

-Hermione, ¡Que sorpresa lindura!—Decía venenosamente aquella chica.

-Pansy Parkinson, ¡Mira lo que las compras y las rebajas nos han traido!—Hermione estaba en pose de batalla, misma que consistía en sus brazos cruzados y su ceja arqueada. Damon quien miraba a aquellas dos parecía estar mirando a un clon de dos amigas que había dejado en Norteamérica.

-Tantos años sin saber de ti, ¿Pero que te has hecho mujer?, por ahí me dijeron que vives en Estados Unidos, con… muggles.—Lanzaba el primer aguijonazo.

-Te recuerdo que soy hija de muggles, asi que prácticamente me siento como pez en el agua, y si es tu forma de preguntar que cómo estoy pues te dire que de maravilla—hacía una pausa para también sacar de su bolso una tarjeta platino sonriendo con descaro. Pansy se quedaba atónita al verle aquella llave que abría el mundo del materialismo.

-Por su puesto linda, ¿Cómo no iba a preguntar eso?, por cierto, yo también fui invitada a la boda de Potter, tu sabes que un acontecimiento tan importante no puede pasar desapercibido, incluso por mi- Puntualizaba la morena recargándose en la barra caminando un paso adelante para pagar su vestuario.

Damon solo las escuchaba, pues la palabra "muggles" no estaba dentro de su vocabulario; se imaginaba a un grupo o secta satánica que bien podrían parecer cazavampiros, aunque por otro lado lo asociaba con la palabra "menonitas". Pansy quien desde el principio se percató de la guapura de Damon se mostraba mas coqueta de lo normal lanzándole miradas picaras para darse a notar, mordía su labio y corría su cabello para dejar al descubierto su escote que dejaba apreciar por ese vestido en color beige que llevaba puesto.

-No seas maleducada, ¿No nos deberías presentar?.—Sugería Pansy.

-¡Oh si claro!, me olvidaba, Damon, ella es Pansy Parkinson, ex compañera del colegio y Pansy, el es Damon mi….

-Su prometido, nos casaremos en un par de meses, y toda amiga de Hermione es por ende amiga mia—Guiñaba el ojo y tomaba el dorso de la chica para besarlo y esbozar una sonrisa coqueta. Pansy enarcaba la mirada dándose cuenta que ese hombre estaba para comérselo entero con todo y zapatos caros, pues no le importaba cagar caucho despues de eso.

-Wow pero que rico estas, perdón la palabra—Coqueteaba la morena mordiendo su labio inferior imaginándose a ese hombre totalmente desnudo en su cama comportándose de la manera mas salvaje jamás imaginada. Hermione tan solo los miraba y no comprendió la razón por la que le molestaba aquel coqueteo.

-Debemos irnos, perdón que no nos quedemos a charlar pero como tu sabes debemos estar en el coktail de esta tarde—Hermione alejaba la mano del pelinegro haciendo que éste sonriera un poco mas de la cuenta, en el fondo le fascinaba sentirse el centro de atención entre dos mujeres.

Parkinson sabía la forma correcta de molestar a Hermione Granger, y no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad en hacerlo, mucho menos a sabiendas de su llegada a Londres, asi que optó por dar la ultima estocada antes de emprender retirada, pues la cajera de la tienda estaba deslizando su tarjeta para imprimir el Boucher de pago entregándole una pluma para que firmara.

-Por cierto, Damon- hacía una pausa para hablar mas despacio.

-Te llevas a la mejor bruja de nuestra generación, y créeme cuando te digo que nadie es tan habilidosa con una varita como lo es ella—Se retiraba contoneando un poco las caderas haciendo sonar el tacón de sus zapatos no sin antes voltear para esbozar otra sonrisa.

-Aunque por ahí dicen, que Draco desea reconquistarla, yo que tu, tendría mucho cuidado con él—dirigía una mirada triunfante a la castaña quien deseaba despellejarla viva, pero por otro lado estaba más pálida ya que se asustó por las explicaciones que tendría que dar. – Nos vemos Hermione, hasta la boda, dale mis saludos a Potter, pensé que tu amiga Ginny se quedaría para una subasta de mujeres desesperadas.

-Hija de …-

-Hermione, no…-Decía Damon en susurro mostrándose ahora condesecendiente con la morena al despedirla con una simple reverencia. Le recordaba a su viejo amor… Katherine Pierce, ya que esa manera tan descarada de ser era su mayor característica.

-Es una maldita perra—La castaña apretaba los dientes tomando la bolsa de compras con algo de rabia para dirigirse a la salida y tomar otro taxi que la llevaría a casa. Pero antes, Damon se adelantaba a ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Muggles?,- Se acercaba a la chica. -¿Por qué te llamó bruja?

-La maldita bruja es esa perra con zapatos Gucci—Hermione continuaba molesta.

-¿Por qué dijo que eras habilidosa con la varita?—Inquiría el pelinegro posando sus ojos aguamarina en los suyos hablando despacio.

-¿Qué es lo que quizo decir?—

Hermione no sabía qué contestar, era evidente que Pansy Parkinson deseaba meterla en dificultades, pues en caso dado de conocer a ese hombre sabría a la perfección que no se trataba de un mago, sino de un muggle común y corriente que estaba enganchado de la leona Gryffindor. Sin embargo, Damon también distaba mucho de ese concepto pues ahora ambos tenían un secreto que no revelarían ante el otro a menos que fuese necesario.

La pregunta aún estaba en el aire, ¿Hasta donde llegarían ambos para sostener esa mentira sin revelar su identidad?, ¿Qué pasaría de enterarse de su verdadera naturaleza?, no lo sabían, pero ahora la castaña estaba en serios aprietos ya que no sabría la manera de introducir a Damon Salvatore; su acompañante, a la boda de su mejor amigo.


	7. Nunca cruces la linea Decían

Hermione aún seguía nerviosa, pues a toda costa evitaba tocar el tema que Pansy Parkinson había abierto en la tienda de ropa con la esperanza ferviente de crear problemas, y como siempre, aquellas palabras venenosas darían frutos llegada la oportunidad. Damon había planeado que era mejor rentar un automóvil dada la prisa que llevarían los próximos días debido al acontecimiento importante.

Sin decir una palabra solo esbozaba una sonrisa tratando de que la castaña olvidara el percance que tuvo en el santuario de locas mujeres adictas a las comparas para hablar con suavidad, asi podría evitarle un disgusto mayor. Se encontraban en otro taxi, el pelinegro observaba la manera en que se frotaba las manos con ansiedad pensando que no sería prudente hablar sobre su vieja compañera de escuela. Simplemente, las preguntas vendrían despues, si y sólo si, ella decidía contestarlas, ya que al fin y al cabo él también tenía secretos.

Adoptó una posición mas relajada en el coche abriendo sus piernas y pasando los dedos por su cabellera oscura, en algunos instantes se le ocurría silbar alguna cancioncilla para romper el hielo pero notaba que su clienta se encontraba en total estado catatónico. Enarcó una ceja y recargó uno de sus brazos en el asiento delantero para observarla.

-No dejes que te moleste, la mayoría de su clase son iguales, digamos que son..—Esbozaba una sonrisa. –Unas vampiras.

Hermione solo lo miraba de soslayo, pues a decir verdad no le apetecía hablar del tema por el momento, pero sabía que era su deber contarle sobre el verdadero mundo al cual estaban a punto de adentrarse, ya que la boda, el acontecimiento, todo el evento sería precisamente en el lugar que los había hecho conocerse; el sitio en el que "todo comenzó" y que a su vez cerraba un ciclo en sus vidas.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-Afortunadamente es mortal, asi que ellos pueden dar gracias a no tener por toda la eternidad a una zorra como esa—Replicaba la castaña mirando hacia a la ventana del coche.

-Entonces tu crees en realidad en vampiros?—

-El hecho que no los veas no significa que no existan Damon—Explicaba ella con toda claridad para despues notar que el coche se detenía dejándolos en su destino respectivo. Hermione salía primero para tomar las bolsas de compras y cargarlas hasta la agencia de autos pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento con ellas, el pelinegro se apresuraba para ayudarla sin quitar esa sonrisa sensual que lo caracterizaba.

-Entonces si vieras uno, ¿No te asustarías?—Le comentaba sutilmente mientras se dirigían al lugar donde rentaban automóviles. Sin embargo, la castaña encontraba un tanto absurda esa conversación, aunque a decir verdad, recordó lo pasado en el estacionamiento de su edificio, la forma en la que su vecina fue atacada.

-No me asustaría, eso es seguro—Hermione adelantaba el paso para después reformularse la pregunta, pues en caso dado de ver algun chupasangre suelto no tendría temor alguno e iria por una estaca para clavársela directa al pecho y acabar asi con algo que consideraba peor que una amenaza sobrenatural.

Definitivamente Damon desistía de contarle sobre su naturaleza vampirica, pues a decir verdad sintió algo en el pecho parecido a la decepción cuando esa forma despectiva a los de su especie emergía a la luz de la forma un poco desagradable. Desviaba la mirada, miraba de un lado a otro preguntándose que rayos tendría Hermione Granger para hacerla una chica sumamente especial.

La observaba caminar, ladear su cabello castaño, mover sus dedos, sus manos, admirar su sonrisa y su rabia cada vez que se molestaba. Una chica antipática a su forma de ver, dueña de si misma con una coraza hecha de acero puro y sobre todo no impresionable con cualquier cosa. Pasó saliva con dificultad, y por algun motivo se arrepentía sobremanera de haber tomado la decisión de ser su acompañante.

-Me gusta éste—Señalaba un Civic blanco que se mostraba en el catálogo. – Cárguelo a mi cuenta, solo lo usaremos por tres días.

-Tenemos un plan de promoción por el cual puede extenderlo a una semana si usted lo prefiere—Ofrecía el empleado de la agencia para poder vender el paquete especial de renta.

-No, solo serán tres días muchas gracias.—

-¡Oh vamos Hermione!, quizá podamos quedarnos un poco más después de la boda, además no me has mostrado esta bella ciudad, dicen que es divertido subirse a la rueda de la fortuna—Comentaba divertido el vampiro mientras que la castaña solo lo miraba apretando los dientes.

-Solo serán tres días, no puedo correr el riesgo de un choque y tener que pagar más por una mercancía que solo se renta, eso simplemente no es correcto—Lo miraba con intensidad y en ese momento aquel hombre pelinegro sabía el trasfondo de sus palabras.

-¡Oh! Me olvidaba que tu sueles rentar las cosas, usarlas, y después regresarlas Hermione, ¡Perdon mi puta idiotez andante!—Se alejaba a zancadas de la agencia haciendo que la castaña dejara el catálogo para seguirlo hasta la calle.

-¿Se puede saber que carajos te pasa a ti?

-Soy tu puto accesorio Hermione, no tengo ningun cabrón derecho de opinar—En ese instante sintió la necesidad de un cigarrillo, por lo que sacaba una cajetilla y encendía uno dando la primer bocanada. La castaña solo abría los ojos incrédula.

-No puedes fumar Damon.—Ella advertía acercándose a el intentando quitarle el tabaco de la boca, pero en cambio, ese vampiro la observaba irritado, estaba furico.

-¡No soy un cabrón producto!—Agrandaba los ojos – Y si yo quiero fumar , fumaré, si quiero follar con otra mujer, también lo haré, y si deseo largarme de este país también lo haré.

-Damon… no empieces por favor.

-¡Hasta ahora trato de complacerte pero al parecer no doy la puta talla Hermione!—Se exasperaba el pelinegro acercándose a ella todavía con el cigarrillo en la boca. – Estoy harto de que quieras controlarlo todo Katherine.

La castaña enarcaba una ceja bajando un poco la intensidad de la discusión, pues notaba que la había nombrado de otra manera y se notaba que ese mismo apelativo tenía mucho que ver con el pasado de ese hombre.

-¿Katherine?—Ella decía en susurro y entre tanto Damon se ponía ligeramente nervioso.

-Katherine, Elena, Hermione, Clara, Hermenegilda—gesticulaba- Eres una clienta más, asi que puedo olvidar tu nombre si lo deseo.—

Mientras tanto la castaña se irritaba un poco por la forma en la que se dirigía a ella, pues al parecer ese hombre tomaba su negocio demasiado en serio mirándola solamente como una clienta, no como un ser humano que tenía la más miserable pizca de sensibilidad.

-Pues llamame como te venga en gana Damon—Se acercaba a el mirándolo a los ojos, y al sentir esos mismos poco a poco la ira, el fuego interno del vampiro se iban apagando, pues debía reconocer que la cercanía de esa chica comenzaba a ponerlo sumamente nervioso, incluso fuera de si mismo dejándolo en un plano totalmente desconocido para si mismo.

-¿Qué mas da?, en tres días se terminará el contrato ¿No es asi?.

-Efectivamente, tres días—Hermione apretaba un poco los dientes sintiéndose algo decepcionada. – Damon..

Su nombre propio; aquel que su madre había elegido no por un significado perverso como el lado oscuro de la divinidad, sino como personaje de cuentos que le encantaba a ella desde pequeña. Encontró exactamente el mismo tono, sutileza, ternura, devoción y amor que ella le brindaba esos días en que solía jugar en los campos cercano al aserradero que tenía Giussepe; su padre, ahora volvían a cobrar vida en esos labios exquisitos de una chica tan testaruda y terca como era Hermione.

Bajó la guardia, comprendió que después de todo ese contrato debía llevarse a cabo, ese mismo que firmaba con cada mujer que solo lo deseaba por su cuerpo, por su aspecto, ese estilo tan encantador que lo definía como uno de los hombres más codiciados de su época. Hermione Granger era una clienta más de su interminable lista de mujeres satisfechas, aquellas que solo lo llamaban para impresionar a sus amigas, para hacerles creer que un bombón como el se atrevió a fijarse en ellas.

-Me gustó mas el turquesa no el blanco que elegiste, combina con mis ojos y te hace ver menos gorda-

-¡Como me llamaste!

-Que te hace ver mas hermosa, aunque si me lo preguntas, cuando te enojas te ves adorable, ahora entiendo lo que ese Draco te vió—El pelinegro se alejaba de ella para volver a entrar a la agencia de autos.

-Damon…

Hermione por primera vez no tenía nada que decir en su defensa, se sentía totalmente desarmada ante ese desconocido que había rentado por tiempo determinado. Sintió sus hombros, sus manos temblar por esas palabras pues eran exactamente las mismas que Draco Malfoy le dijo en su momento. "Eres adorable cuando te enojas". No pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima al recordar las palabras de su exnovio platinado, simplemente los momentos que pasaron juntos en el ultimo año eran imborrables, pero desgraciadamente tenía que hacerlo para pasar página y continuar con su vida.

Observaba al pelinegro hablando tranquilamente con el hombre de la agencia, miró que el empleado le mostraba algunos otros modelos incluso más caros para poder incrementar su venta, sin embargo Damon se colocaba una mano en el mentón enarcando una ceja para comprobar de verdad las características de cada auto que el ofrecía. Hermione se detuvo en sus ojos, esos tan bellos y exóticos asi como su anillo especial que tenía colocado en el dedo anular izquierdo tal vez recuerdo de familia por lo antiquísimo que se miraba.

Agachó la mirada, se sintió de repente un poco mal por la forma en que lo venía tratando desde que se conocieron, pues comenzaba tomarlo como una transacción, como un muñeco de aparador para exhibir en ocasiones especiales y hacer creer a sus padres y amigos que estaba por fin pasándolo de lo mejor en Nueva York. Entraba a la agencia lentamente para mirar que el pelinegro estaba señalando otros automóviles que le gustaban.

-Quiero el azul turquesa.—En ese instante Damon volteaba sorprendido.

-Combina con tus ojos – Ella declaraba. –Cárguelo a mi cuenta por favor.

Damon comprendió que la chica estaba quitando solo una parte de su duro y grueso escudo, aunque le faltaba por deshacer los demás que ella misma habia creado ;pero al menos, eso era un magnifico comienzo. No tuvo mas que sonreir y dirigirse junto al empleado para que les entregara las llaves de su nueva adquisición. El pelinegro estaba emocionado, tan solo sonreía al observar el Civic turquesa estacionado simétricamente a los demás resaltando ante ellos su brillo, elegancia y hermosura.

-Condúcelo tú—Comentaba la castaña. –No me gusta el tráfico de Londres

La castaña le entregaba las llaves dirigiéndose al asiento del copiloto, Damon aun no creía haber roto una complicada barrera que lo dividía de ella y por algun motivo en especial eso le gustaba. Mientras se sentaba tocando con sus caucásicas manos el volante miraba toda la ciudad como si fuera un enorme pastel que merecía ser devorado, asi que ese sentimiento no se hizo guardar mas y por ende introducía la llave en la ranura para arrancar el coche.

-Creo que debes ponerte el cinturón.—El declaraba

-¿Qué vas a hacer Damon?—Preguntaba la castaña pero no obtenía respuesta, pues tan solo una sonrisa galante, llena de triunfo pero sobre todo de un gusto enorme invadía el rostro de ese hombre pelinegro de mirada exótica. –No, Damon, sea lo que vayas a hacer, no, la respuesta es…

En ese instante y sin pensarlo dos veces el coche comenzaba a desplazarse a gran velocidad por las calles de Londres, mientras tanto Hermione todavía estaba con su espalda pegada al asiento con la mirada fija al frente esperando no estamparse en cualquier lugar para después esparcirse como un pan relleno de jalea. El pelinegro miraba las calles, meneobraba a la perfección el volante utilizando casi todos los caballos de fuerza del vehículo para solo detenerse con suavidad en una señal de alto.

Hermione pasaba saliva con dificultad sintiendo que sus piernas y manos se convertían en gelatina a causa de toda esa adrenalina segregada en tan solo unos minutos. Miraba con determinación a Damon pensando que era efectivamente una mala idea dejarlo conducir el automóvil, daba un largo respiro para calmarse y observaba claramente que aquel hombre no mostraba la mas miserable muestra de nerviosismo o temor. Todos los hombres en definitiva, amaban la velocidad.

-¡Me quieres explicar por que demonios estas conduciendo como un desesperado!— Exclamaba la chica para incorporarse después en el asiento. –No estas siendo perseguido por dementores.

-¿Dementores?—Preguntaba Damon mientras que la chica se congelaba de nueva cuenta, no cabía duda que muchos conceptos llegaban a sus recuerdos estando en Londres.

-Quise decir… dementes… -Corregía al instante y con bastante nerviosismo.

-Yo escuche Dementores, no estoy sordo Hermione.

-Pues creo que deberías ir con un Otorrino para una revisión—Bufaba la chica.

-Vaya que eres extraña—Conducía esta vez con menor velocidad observando el frente del camino y observando que ningún agente de tránsito acudiera junto a ellos o sería equivalente a más pérdida de tiempo, pues solo faltaban unas horas para la reunión con sus amigos.

-Claro que no, tu… esuchas lo que quieres escuchar eso es todo.

Continuaban paseando por la ciudad, recorrían las calles atestadas de coches sin tomar en cuenta el sonido aberrante de los claxon concluyendo que Londres era una de las ciudades mas organizadas en cuanto a tráfico se refería. Damon observaba la arquitectura, los edificios construidos por la monarquía que daban la impresión de elegancia, arte y sobre todo de historia que era grabada en cada una de las paredes.

Los arboles secos llamaban su atención, se preguntaba cómo algo tan carente de vida alguna podría ornamentar a una ciudad como esa, a su ves también contemplaba el big ben; ese reloj histórico que había sido construido en honor a la reina hace muchos años. Daba una campanada estruendosa, dominante, misma que podía parar el bullicio de los transeúntes que pasaban incansablemente por esas calles y se detenían un microsegundo a escuchar el sonido imponente que producía.

Hermione conocía a la perfección su ciudad, y no obstante también sonreía al escucharlo. Damon había estado un par de veces en Londres, sin embargo no eran viajes de placer lo que lo había llevado hasta ese sitio sino huir de su pasado, de si mismo, del fantasma tortuoso llamado Stefan, Katherine Pierce, de toda la porquería de su natal Mystic Falls. La última vez que habia estado en ese lugar recordaba haber estado persiguiendo a un vampiro con el que había hecho amistad pero lo había traicionado al casi entregarlo a otro vampiro enemigo que tenía en ese entonces.

Todo ahora era magnifico para el, y por primera vez tenía color, textura, aroma, libertad, esa misma que no se había permitido durante años por una búsqueda absurda e infructuosa llamada Katherine. Miraba a Hermione quien sonreía constantemente al encontrarse en su tierra, pensaba que esa clienta era la mas extraña y misteriosa que jamás había tenido y por ende, llegaba a interesarle un poco. Cosa que en su oficio, no estaba permitido, e incluso no deseaba volver a caer en esa extraña tontería llamada amor.

-¿Podemos contemplar la rueda de la fortuna?—preguntaba Damon tan suave como podía. Hermione lo miraba y concluía que deseaba observarla de cerca asi que accedió.

-Solo un rato, recuerda que debemos alistarnos para el coktail—

Detenían el coche y ambos se bajaban, comenzaba a cernirse el frío de la media tarde y por lo tanto Hermione se abrazaba a si misma frotándose ligeramente hasta llegar al puente que dividía al canal por donde los barcos se comunicaban. Damon no traía sueter alguno, a decir verdad las sensaciones como el frio y el calor eran cosas de las que solo conservaba el recuerdo de cuando era humano.

-De niño me gustaban estas cosas—El pelinegro suspiraba recargándose en el concreto del limite del puente. –Una vez, la feria de Nueva Orleans llegaba a mi pueblo y mi madre nos llevaba a mi y a mi hermano a disfrutarla—Suspiraba.

Hermione lo observaba y por primera vez notaba que estaba revelando algo sobre su pasado, se recargó de la misma manera mostrando interés ladeando su cabello para concentrar sus ojos en la mirada exótica de ese hombre tan misterioso y atractivo.

-¿Tienes hermanos enconces?

-Uno—Damon contestaba inmediatamente. – Su nombre es Stefan, mi hermanito pequeño—Rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa forzada.

-Y el…- Hermione hacía una pausa. -¿Sabe a lo que te dedicas?

-No.

La castaña deseaba preguntarle la razón pero simplemente había cosas que no era fácil compartir aunque estas salieran al tema. Se volteaba de nuevo para ver el rio para esbozar una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco tuve hermanos, pero precisamente Harry, es decir, "el novio", es mi mejor amigo.

Damon en ese instante soltaba una risotada al acordarse de algo que se parecía bastante, aunque esta ocasión el contexto era totalmente diferente.

-Suena a un titulo de película de Julia Roberts.

-Entonces también viste "La boda de mi mejor amigo"—La castaña no pudo evitar reir un poco ante tal comparativo.

Hermione volvía a mirarlo notando que los ojos aguamarina se perdían en el exterior del espacio, su cabello se movia lentamente al compas del viento y su piel resplandecía un poco bajo la refracción del atardecer. Concluía que esa hermosura, ese porte y esa gallardía solo la había visto una vez en una persona. Draco Malfoy, pero no se atrevía a compararlo siquiera debido a que ambos tenían una forma de ser distinta a la otra.

-No estas bien con tu hermano ¿Verdad?—Ella preguntaba con suavidad mientras que el la miraba ceñudo, a decir verdad nadie se habia preocupado por sus problemas. Ni siquiera sus clientas estrafalarias que lo contrataban.

-El pequeño Stefy y yo nos encontramos bien—Daba un largo y nostálgico suspiro. –Funcionamos mejor separados.—Concluía con una sonrisa pero la castaña no se tragaba ese cuento, era evidente que el tema lo afligía.

-Eso no es verdad Damon, nadie funciona mejor sin su familia.

-¿Me lo dice una chica que vive en otro continente alejada de la suya?

-Esto es difrente—hacía una pausa ruborizándose por el comparativo. –No me fui por ellos.

-Te fuiste por un cabrón al que querías olvidar—Decía despacio, no le importaba si recibía una bofetada por el recordatorio, pero era mejor exponerla a ella que hacerlo consigo mismo.

Hermione no habló, se concentro en mirar un barco de carga que se dirigía al muelle mas cercano seguramente para entregar la producción de pesca del atlántico. Las aves volaban a su alrededor deseando que algun pescado saliera brotando de los cajones para alimentarse; esos sonidos, eran los únicos que se escuchaban en el entorno. En ese momento Damon se acercaba un poco a ella para tomarse la libertad de tocar su mentón con tan solo un dedo para observarla; notaba que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, como si ese pasado tormentoso emergiera después de tantos años.

-¿Qué fue lo que Draco te hizo Hermione?—Hacía una pausa. – por que el hombre que yo vi en tu casa se ve que te ama, que daría todo por ti, pero no compendo qué es eso tan doloroso que sucedió para que decidieras alejarte.

La castaña solo cerraba sus ojos miel para impedir el paso el agua sobre ellos, debía ser fuerte, poderosa, demostrar que había regresado con nuevas ganas de vivir, de sobreponerse de aquel trago amargo de hace cuatro años. Miró los ojos aguamarina de Damon admitiendo que ese hombre no solo tenía el poder de la persuasión incluso , sino que podía ver a través de su alma y eso la asustaba. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que todo aquello era solamente una actuación.

-Algo que enterré en el pasado junto con Draco— Respondía con resignación tragando algo de rencor en esas palabras. – Solo te puedo decir que el mismo amor que alguna vez le tuve ahora se ha convertido en desprecio y… asco.

Damon comprendía que algo muy fuerte habia pasado para que ella decidiera abandonarlo, incluso culparse por esa ruptura ante sus padres sin entender a ciencia cierta esos motivos. Se acercaba un poco más y acariciaba con ese mismo dedo su mejilla, recorría despacio el contorno de su rostro bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, y en ese instante sus impulsos estaban a punto de jugarle una mala pasada, pues la vena carótida estaba latiendo como si se tratara de un conducto latente.

-Damon.. Tienes algo en los ojos—La chica estaba a punto de tocar el rostro del pelinegro pues de sus pómulos estaban emergiendo algunas venas salientes para encarnarse en sus pupilas para oscurecerlas.

-No es nada.—El pelinegro se giraba estrepitosamente para evitar que Hermione lo viera, respiraba profundo, en pausas, deseaba que esa característica se alejara lo mas pronto posible pues significaba que sus instintos de vampiro estaban saliendo a la luz traicionado por ese cuello tan delicado y aterciopelado como era el de la castaña.

-Damon ¿Qué te sucede?—Ella le tocaba el hombro y sin embargo el chico hacía un esfuerzo sobre vampirico para no mostrarse tal cual era. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire por la nariz y cerraba sus ojos para refrenar el apetito que comenzaba a salir de su garganta áspera.

-Nada, es solo que me entró algo en los ojos.

-Debo llevarte a casa, debo encontrar algo para la conjuntivitis.

-No es… -Damon se detenía, pues la castaña le estaba dando en ese momento la coartada perfecta. – Si, eso debe ser, soy alérgico al polvo a cierta hora del dia, solo debo de ponerme unas gotas y estaré como nuevo.

-¿Estas seguro Damon?, yo no vi esa coloración normal.—Ella intentaba colocarse al frente pero el vampiro no se lo permitía. Esta acción hizo que la castaña se alarmara un poco por su estado.

-No es nada Hermione, se me pasará, en serio—

Se alejaba un poco de ella para observar su reflejo en el agua y darse cuenta que por fin aquella fase había pasado sin ningún problema. Sus ojos ahora estaban claros y sus pómulos no mostraban aquellas venas tan características.

-Damon… solo no quiero que te suceda nada malo— Hermione le tocaba el hombro con mucha suavidad, sentía la textura de su hombro fuerte, casi pudo sentir el hierro forjado en ese hombre perfecto que sin querer la hacía derretir como la miel al fuego. El pelinegro volteaba por fin y la chica se dio cuenta que sus ojos volvían a su estado original.

-Tus ojos…

-Lo se, te dije que solo era a ciertas horas del dia—Sonreía rodando los ojos.

No se dieron cuenta de la proximidad de sus cuerpos, ni siquiera de la noción del tiempo indicándoles que debían estar en casa para alistarse y llegar a la reunión prenupcial. Damon se levantaba lentamente tomando la mano de la chica para admirarla, debía reconocer que esa suavidad extrema en esa piel ligeramente bronceada no la había visto en todos los ciento cuarenta y cinco años de su vida. Hermione sintió latir su corazón de manera acelerada, como si su propio cuerpo no respondiera de si misma para acercarse como un imán a ese semi dios griego de cabello negro.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?—Respondía Hermione mientras que el pelinegro se acercaba a sus labios sin tocarlos.

-Por preocuparte por mi, nadie lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo y es… debo decirlo- Rodaba los ojos. – Lindo.

Hermione tuvo la loca idea de experimentar eso que tanto volvía locas a las clientas de Damon, aquello por lo que le pagaban si bien no era una cuantiosa fortuna, la cantidad suficiente para subsistir de ese negocio. Se incorporaba totalmente recargándose en el borde de concreto apreciando la mano caucásica que la tocaba.

-Damon..

-¿Si?

-¿Es verdad que puedes hacer que una mujer se excite sin tocarla?

-¿Disculpa?—El pelinegro arrastraba la pregunta bastante sorprendido.

-Si—Hacía una pausa. –Lo leí en el perfil de tu blog, además lo del amor a la medida mencionaba que podías hacer que una mujer tuviera orgasmos sin tocarla—Arqueaba una ceja. –¿ O todo eso era mera publicidad?

Damon no dejaba de sorprenderse de los cambios tran drásticos de aquella chica, sin embargo debía admitir que ese tipo de giros tan inesperados eran parte de su encanto. Esbozaba una sonrisa y lentamente se acercaba a la chica colocando sus manos sobre el concreto acortando considerablemente la distancia entre ellos.

La castaña sentía el calor, el perfume a menta y almendras que emanaba de su cuerpo, de su camisa, de ese cuello tan perfectamente cincelado. Pasaba saliva con dificultad notando que la cercanía de sus labios era diminuta, tan solo un par de milímetros los separaba uno del otro. No pasó saliva a pesar de desearlo, sentía que casi se ahogaba en ella a causa del nerviosismo que para comenzar, era un indicio de un excelente trabajo por parte del chico.

-Cierra tus ojos—Imperaba dulcemente el vampiro haciendo que la chica asintiera lentamente.

Al acceder a esa petición relajaba su cuerpo para dejarse llevar y comprobar lo que tan fervientemente declaraba el anuncio del blog en internet. Por otro lado reconocía que Damon Salvatore además de guapo, era atento, cariñoso, y podía llegar a donde deseara con tan solo proponérselo, simplemente deseaba averiguar hasta donde era capaz de llegar aquel hombre para lograr que sus padres, sus amigos y su entorno en Londres se creyera que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Ese rubio no sabe lo que perdió—Damon acercaba su nariz al cuello de la castaña y sin quererlo ella sentía que su piel comenzaba a erizarse, movía sus piernas un poco notando que la mezclilla se frotaba con su piel desnuda.

-Dejar a una mujer tan bella—Seguia recorriendo con su nariz desde sus hombros hasta llegar a su oreja, hablaba despacio, en susurro, como una canción de cuna que llegaba hasta el mas duro corazón. Seguido a esto recorría con el calor de su mano sin tocar la piel sus brazos, su cintura haciendo que la castaña mordiera un poco su labio inferior dejándose llevar tan solo por ese tono grave, seductor y aguardentoso del chico de ojos exóticos.

-Si yo te tuviera para mi.. –Damon continuaba bajando sus labios hasta el pecho de la chica pasando su mano por detrás de la suya hasta rodear casi su espalda. – No te dejaría salir de la habitación- Susurraba. –Te tocaria no solo esas hermosas piernas… pantorrillas, esa cintura que me vuelve loco y me excita demasiado… sino te tocaría el alma, todo tu ser para que te sintieras plena..—Entrelazaba ahora sus dedos sin tocar el cuerpo de la chica. - Te tendría solo para mi Hermione…

Respiraba entrecortadamente y ella apreciaba el aroma a menta, a madera combinada con algunos roces traviesos de esa piel caucásica, las manos de Damon Salvatore hacían mella en su cuerpo electrizando cada fibra, cada poro, cada terminación nerviosa. Mordía con algo de fuerza su labio inferior y las palabras difícilmente salían, pues en ningun otro momento se sintió tan mujer como ese dia.

-Damon…

-¿Dime?—El respondia tan sensual sintiendo que estaba a punto de besarla en cualquier momento y quebrantar su regla de oro.

-¡Vales cada centavo joder!—Ella sonreía.

No supo definir sus sentimientos en ese instante, quizá sería un halago viniendo de una clienta normal y probablemente continuaría hasta que ella le pidiera una noche ganando así mil dólares extra a lo que ya tenía. Sin embargo, ese comentario lo hirió, lo lastimó en lo más profundo de su ser pensando que estaba siendo realmente usado. Pues bien decían que la vida aunque fuera "fácil" resultaría más complicada de lo que se pensaba cuando las consecuencias o el corazón intervenían.

-¿De eso se trata todo esto no es así?—Se acercaba a sus labios sin darle un beso. – De fingir.

Ambos no dijeron absolutamente nada, la castaña desviaba la mirada tratando de no fijarse en los ojos aguamarina de Damon que claramente la estaban incitando a algo mas que una simple compañía. Aun le costaba recuperar el ritmo cardiaco de la adrenalina producida por su cuerpo al compás de esas caricias y esos toques tan intensos.

Damon seguía con una actitud seria, rígida, por primera vez Hermione notaba que aquel ácido sentido del humor tan característico se había evaporado quizá por la cercanía. Decidió que era mejor no hablar hasta el trayecto a la casa, probablemente ahí podrían hablar de lo ocurrido para no generar malas expectativas uno del otro.

Llegaron por fin a la casa donde una apresurada Jane los despedía, pues esa misma tarde relevaría a su marido en el hospital general como apoyo al cuerpo de odontólogos a causa de la "semana nacional anti- caries". No podían asistir al coktáil pero la castaña iría en su representación.

El vampiro se colocaba las manos en las bolsas todavía repitiéndose esa frase que en lugar de elogiarlo, lo degradaba como una simple cucaracha que hacía demasiado bien su trabajo. Subían las escaleras y la tensión comenzaba a cernirse en el aire haciendo que la castaña tosiera un poco para producir al menos algo de ruido.

-Supongo que desearas arreglarte primero, descuida, me cambiare en la recamara de mamá—La castaña tomaba las bolsas para irse a tomar una larga ducha y liberar toda esa tensión mientras que Damon dejaba su ropa para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Damon ¿A dónde vas?

-A tomar aire fresco, necesito un descanso.

-Damon, no hay tiempo para descansos, si llegamos tarde…

-¡No es una puta escuela a la que vamos Hermione!, es una simple reunioncita para que tu amiga presuma que por fin su noviecito mordió el jodido anzuelo del matrimonio—El se exasperaba abriendo la puerta.

-Damon…

-¿Algo mas que pueda hacer por ti?—Se acercaba hasta ella. -¿Jefa?

Hermione abría los ojos como platos para darse cuenta que en verdad su acompañante estaba molesto por algo, mas no comprendía el cambio que había dado en tan solo una tarde. Pensó que lo más conveniente era dejar que se calmara, pues no se podía dar el lujo de romper el trato ya que sus padres y amigos harían demasiadas preguntas. Por otro lado, sentía su corazón afligido, se sintió angustiada, asustada, ese hueco en el estomago que se experimenta a raíz de una decepcion o una sorpresa.

-Necesito un jodido descanso y si no lo tomo en este momento… -El vampiro se acercaba a ella olisqueando su cuello.

Sus sentidos enloquecían uno a uno mirando la vena carótida de Hermione, esa misma por donde el torrente sanguíneo fluía consecuentemente irrigando desde sus pies a la cabeza ese liquido escarlata que era alimento, vida misma para él. La tomó de la cintura y sin darse cuenta sus venas de nuevo se marcaban, sus ojos se ternaban negros como la noche y un par de colmillos se retraían asi hincándose en su cuello.

Sería tan fácil perforarlo, succionar como si fuera el maná mismo la sangre de la castaña, sus padres no estaban, los únicos testigos de esa acción sería el oso de peluche que yacía en la cama o quizá las fotografías de sus amigos enmarcadas. Se sintió seducido por el aroma, el cabello de miel que caía por sus hombros le pedía o mejor dicho, le exigía tomar lo que deseaba, pues al fin y al cabo, el mecanismo era el de siempre.

Después de beber, las hacía olvidar.

-Debo irme, en serio debo hacerlo.—Damon se dirigió a zancadas a la salida para después dejar a la castaña sola con un mar de preguntas. ¿Había hecho algo malo?, ¿Dijo algo que no era apropiado?.

Las respuestas nunca llegaron, pero no había tiempo para si quiera pensar, sino para presentarse con sus amigos ya que tenía muchas ganas de compartir esa felicidad que los embriagaba. Pero miraba a Damon salir sintiendo un hueco en el corazón como si en verdad aquello fuera algo más que una pantomima bien elaborada.

-Estas loca Hermione.

Damon Salvatore no supo que camino tomar en ese suburbio, lo único que tenía en mente era desear olvidar esas palabras que lo habían hecho mierda. Daba grandes pasos observando a la gente pasar, familias enteras conviviendo, mujeres llegando de las compras con sus hijos bajando del coche. Una vida normal que jamás tendría, tan solo la miraba en otros como un claro castigo de su condición vampirica.

Sintió que el hambre regresaba, y no se conformaría con un estúpido blíster rebosante de sangre helada. Debía beberla fresca, rebosante de una vena que le incitaba a seguir bebiendo y sin embargo debía como siempre cubrir su huella.

Ese dia, se hartaría de la primera garganta disponible.


End file.
